Forever?
by Sparrows97
Summary: Will Derek and Chloe be able have a happily ever after? Elena and the Pack are on the hunt for an ex pack member but who else do they find. The results can't be undone will the Pack help or dispose of their mess ?
1. The Hunt

**My first go at this so bare with me please... it's going to have different points of views but these should be clearly labelled. **

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned the characters from Kelly Armstrong. This includes the darkest powers much to my misery. **

**The Hunt. **

_Elena POV_

I paused dumbfounded, trying to make sense at the scene before me. Clay besides me is alert he is on edge I thought, it was easier to tell that when he was in his wolf form body language revealed it for me I sigh well more of a huff through my nose. He tilted his head clearly confused at my hesitation his deep blue eyes focused on the task at hand his hackles rose as the scent was registered into our minds, Malcolm as I recognised this scent the large wolf appeared transfixed on the two things in front of him. My deliberation was only momentary less then a minute.

I watched as the large black wolf with intense green eyes stopped trying to shove the girl into the under growth that she clearly wasn't going to fit into, he turned sharply coming to the realisation that it was too late. They stood staring at each other, the black wolf charged first I didn't recognise his scent which meant that he wasn't in my folder. The mutt was barely a pup he stood no chance against Malcolm who was technically part of the pack but was supposed to be dead. The mutt charged and Malcolm simply maneouvered out the way waiting til the last second without pausing he continued it was odd everything Clay had told me about Jeremy's father was that he enjoyed being able to enforce pain upon others but he didn't even pause to watch his work . The mutt realised too late that he was going to go crashing into the trunk of a large tree the sound that echoed through the clearing made me wince.

"Just stay down pup"I wanted to tell him but of course being a wolf that was difficult. I could feel Clay tense waiting for the perfect moment to strike he as did I expected Malcolm to finish the mutt off he was always thorough, if he turned he would be exposed so Clay could finish him.

However Malcolm after letting the mutt crash into the trunk went strait towards the little blonde girl with piercing blue eyes that just screamed her innocence. The girl was trying to climb the tree she was part way up and stopped. I noticed she was screaming something I couldn't quite understand unless I payed close attention which i didn't have time for. She was staring at the crumpled mutt I suppose it was his name that she was saying. Her relief was evident to me as she saw the black wolf stumbled to a standing position.

Malcolm didn't notice or chose to ignore this and still advanced at the child, the clearing wasn't that big but time seemed to slow down as the events unfolded what seemed like an hour was actually short of five minutes.

I realised what he was going to do almost a moment too late, I nodded to Clay who flung himself forward either realising himself or just wanting to rip into Malcolm probably the latter. The little blonde girls legs dangled wildly as she pulled herself out of reach, with a huff of relief I went to change.

_Chloe's POV _

I needed to get up the tree but i didn't want to leave Derek, I watched in disbelief as he crashed into the trunk collapsing in a pile of black fur "Derek! Get up. Now!" I ordered him but still trying to climb the tree i quickly tested the branch it would support me i took one look behind me to be sure that Derek was ok much to my relief he was getting slighlty shakely to his feet. My panic returned when the large slightly greying wolf, i wasn't sure what colour is fur was completly it looked black to me but it was too dark to see.

"Shit" I muttered i frantically tried to heave myself up but i couldn't get any footing for my foot leaving them flailing in the air. A ball of light coloured fur sprang from the cluttered trees heading straight for me. "L-li-" i couldn't finish the summonig i was too paniced i lifted my legs clear just as the older wolf brushed passed. I watched in fascinated horror as the two balls collided they where spining so fast they appeared like the yin yan symbol. I shook the image loose realising that there was no movement a dark blob lay in the grass i didn't want to know what it was, my thoughts fully focused on Derek even as vision blurred and i could see darkness at the edges of my sight.

I climbed down the tree quickly I ran to Derek's side landing on my knees beside him.  
"Derek?" I whispered repeatedly stroking his fur taking comfort in his warmth whilst staring at his deep green eyes that were fall of worry. They seemed almost brighter then they usually were. A sharp tingling pain worked it's way from my ankle.  
"Ouch." I winced as the tingling turned to stabbing causing more pain. Dereks eyes widened slightly confusion swamped them, a low sound like a whimper escaped me at first i thought it was him that had made the noise but as sniffed my ankles it came again. i was vaguely aware of the advance of two blonde figures a warning growl vibrated through Derek. My attention was captured by the pain, i fumbled to seek it's source. i felt my self freeze i sat staring at my leg a gash that i hadn't felt had appeared just above my sneakers that where wrecked.  
"Derek, Derek." i whispered my voice becoming quieter the more i spoke Derek stopped staring at the people to stare at me worry etched into his wolf features.  
"H-he, he b-b-b-b." i paused giving me a moment for my speach to correct itself. The darkness that was at the edge of my sight grew thicker clouding my view  
"Derek. He bit me." i rushed the sentence desperate to tell him before i passed out as i knew i was going to. i felt my self sag into his body my grip loosened from his fur. The darkness engulfed me at the first images that followed i whimpered involunteraly.

**What is going to happen next? Mhmmm... **


	2. Chapter 2

**On with the story... **

**Disclaimer: much to my dismay I do not own darkest powers that gift is given to Kelly Armstrong. **

_Derek POV_

"Chloe?" I tried to shake her awake with my muzzle it was to awkward so I gave up. I soon realiser she had passed out, I shifted so she was closer in the arc of my body her cold fingers slipping through my fur. Her whimper sent pangs of pain through me I was utterly useless for her. I had done this to her, my actions caused her to be in pain. She was bitten. Bitten.

"Lauren was going to skin me alive and use me for a rug, that's if Chloe survives the transformation." The thought sent shivers through him the coldness swept over him as dread settled in. I began to shake uncontrollable the unthinkable and had been thought. Chloe couldn't die, I wouldn't let her die. My anger had dislodged Chloe's weak hold upon me and she slid to the floor.

I settled close to her making sure she was warm enough by blocking out the wind that was blowing through the trees. I could almost convince myself that she had just fallen asleep, in the middle of a forest with her hair and face stained with mud I scoffed internally at my own desperation. I was/am the logic man I had to remind myself of that. A whimper rippled through me as I looked down at Chloe I stared at her angelic face she seemed so at peace, I traced her face with my eyes memorising her face like I had done countlessly.

A deep growl escaped my throat as the women who had been standing motionless advanced. Her hair was so blonde it was pratically white by her side was a blonde wolf that walked along side her. They both had blue eyes which reminded me of Chloe, I stepped over her using my body to hide the majority of her from view.

As my growl vibrated through my body they stopped walking in unison, the wolf gave a similiar warning growl to mine obviously she was his mate. I nodded my head in an apoligetic gesture. He seemed to grumble he kept pacing never coming closer but never breaking eye contact, I wondered momentarily what supernatural she was. The wind chose that moment to assault my senses, werewolves.

They were both werewolves, the female was a werewolf. I couldn't get past that fact no matter how hard I tried. There are only two female werewolves in history or that's what Dad told me. One was a child the other was the child's mother. My brain worked quickly and it remembered that they both belong to the pack the woman's name was Elena she was married to the alphas son. That must be him I thought as I watched him pace. Panic set in as I realised that my pack wasn't safe. I needed to warn Dad and Simon we haven't been caught in two years since Chloe collapsed the Edison Group buildings. Dad would be expecting us back by now my changes don't take that long not since I learnt to control my transformations. I lifted my head up and howled a loud short burst that would alert Dad to danger but nit expose my throat for long enough to let them kill me quickly. My out burst seemed to confuse them I didn't care Dad was safe unless Tori or Simon had heard in which case I would hear pounding feet within minutes. I hope they hadn't heard.

_Elena POV _

The mutt remained silent after his little outburst, he sat there protectively over the girl waiting. The look in his eyes unnerved me a little, it was as if he knew something I never. Clay paced in front of me restless but never taking his eyes of the pup. I held my hands making no sudden movements I advanced one step forward. He never moved his head was tilted like he was listening to a far away sound. I copied his action searching for a sound. After a moment I heard the trampling of the over growth.

I looked back at the pup who seemed to be on edge he couldn't seem to sit still. "Friend or foe?" I ask him he pins his ear down seeming ready to run but looks at the blonde girl. Then a stick came flying quickly at my face I moved it missed me by inches. Derek, that's what the little blonde girl had called him seemed to be staring at the stick he pointedly looked at us then at the blonde girl. The stick moved up and down like a nodding gesture he backs away slowly into the woods, I stared puzzled. I go to examine the girl to make sure she is fine, when I take a step closer to her the stick swings violently making me step back. I hold my hands up

"I was just making sure she was ok, she got bit." I stated whilst trying to step forward I notice Clay going to change out of the corner of my eye. The stick wavers it drops to the floor only for another to be picked up. The stick moved with purpose digging into the ground I looked curiously then the stick dropped I looked at what was drawn.

"Is. She. Ok. Is she ok? Is that what you want to know?" I asked another stick rose repeating the gesture it had done earlier. I knelt beside checking her pulse and noting anything perculiar in her breathing patterns. "She is doing fine for now."

The thundering in the woods grew louder as I saw four people appear another two figures entered silently from where the two wolfs had disappeared. One figure walked over to me we brushed knuckles a slightly comforting gesture from Clay as we faced a pack of strangers.

"What did you mean?" A deep voice rumble I glanced over to see a boy well he looked like a man but he was the pup as he had the same scent and same piercing green eyes. He was gathering the girl up into his arms being careful not to jostle her or hurt her in anyway.

**Should I continue? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Onwards we venture...**

**Disclaimer: much as it pains me to admit it I do not own darkest powers that power belongs to ****Kelly Armstrong.**

_Derek POV _

"What did you mean?" I asked as I picked Chloe up her cold skin soon absorbed the warmth of my change. I carried her bridal style towards Lauren who's eyes looked ready to pop out her head she gave me a look that I couldn't even look her in the eye.

"Shit Derek. What happened?" Tori blurted whilst stroking Chloe's hair out her face for once I was glad for Tori's normal outburst it was something that could be relied on to happen.

"We would like to know that too." Elena spoke I noticed she had ignored my earlier question. I repeated it again staring at her she seemed uncomfortable for a moment but it could just be my imagination. "Well the survival statistics fir someone that is bitten is low enough add the factor that she is female the positive figures no longer exist -" Elena's explanation was drowned out by Lauren screeching at me.

"Bitten. She was bitten. You bit my niece!" She tried going for my neck but she suddenly stopped no movement no sound.

"Tori. Don't get involved." I mutter at her but before I can say anything else Tori steps between me and Lauren Simon echoes her notion she released her from the binding spell I'm not sure which one cast maybe both but Chloe's aunt went flying from a knock back spell. A stick joined the barrier between Lauren and me.

"Liz!" Tori squealed a true smile appearing on her face. The stick poked Simon's pocket repeatedly

"Hey, Liz stop that..." Simon get knocking the stick away. I noticed the paper emerging from his pocket along side a pencil "oh sorry Liz." Simon flushed red he unfolded the paper and handed it too Liz.

We watched as the pencil wrote a message to us it turned around to reveal the word 'Hi guys maybe you should pay attention to the big bad wolves." Tori snickered but didn't say a word. Lauren had got to her feet slightly dazed she stumbled against the trunk.

"Too much?" Simon asked all innocence as I nodded whilst Tori and Liz disagreed. I sighed but asked what I was meant to do if there was anything I can do. Elena and Clay seemed to have watched the whole sequence of events with interest. The answer I received didn't help me.

"No, not really the best thing you can do is monitor her pulse she'll sleep for a few days but she must be restrained." Elena paused as Tori made a gasp she looked slightly appalled and stepped closer to Chloe as if she could protect her. I stared down at the beautiful girl that lay in my arms. What have I done to you this is all my fault.

"I'm sorry but we can't do anything for her now." The man said he didn't look sorry more annoyed "we're going now." With that the two figures left leaving them to deal with this kn their own.

"Well thanks so much for your help" Tori called after them her voice dripping with sarcasm. We turned walking back to the house I filled them in on what had happened.

The walk that had turned into a fight when a large wolf had tried to attack Chloe. Then how he had tried to get her hidden but she was forced to climb the tree as he had been flung into a trunk. Liz filled in the gaps from there since she had been summoned but unable to help Chloe in time. I blamed myself. Lauren blamed me. Simon and Tori told me to stop being stupid and that it was the wolfs fight. Liz even blamed herself Tori managed to persaude her that it wasn't our faults I nodded but I couldn't stop the knawing feeling that it was all my fault.

I lay Chloe gently in her bed, I kissed her forehead then walked out the room, out the house, out her life.

**Can he leave forever or are they destined to be together?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Onwards we venture... **

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own the darkest powers although I would love to that honour is besotted upon Kelly Armstrong. **

_Lauren POV_

I watched him leave, walk out the door he shouldn't have even gotten through in the first place. Davidoff got his way because one wolf was smarter then the other cubs. It was his fault Chloe was in the current state she was in I knew I would regret travelling with Kit. I knew something like this would happen , he would hurt her one way or another when he did what I expected what did he do? Leave us is what he did. Inconsiderate boy he didn't really care about Chloe to him she was a possession useful as long as she works.

I roll my shoulders before locking the front door just to insure he can't get back in without my knowledge. I went into Chloe's room it was the same as it had been when we moved into the house three months ago the walls a plain purple that looked faded but she had said that she liked it when I wanted to paint.

It takes me a moment to realise what Tori is doing to Chloe what I thought was a sisterly gesture like tucking her in was in fact tying her down. I was too baffled, its not everyday you see your niece being tied to her bed with ropes which I had no recollection of getting.

"Tori!" Before I can say anything I'm stuck I can't move, twice in one day she was making a bad habit of this. I settled for giving her a glare since that was the only part of my body I was able to move. She waved her hands as if to ward me off the gesture was lost as I was trapped in her spell.

"Lauren, before you say anything its for her own good. The werewolves said to do it so I'm taking their advice." She had an honest reason but I wasn't going to let her tie up my niece. What she said next though stopped my thoughts dead in their tracks.

"At the moment she is unconcious, all we know about werewolves comes from Derek who isn't exactly a normal werewolf. We can't do this by ourselves Lauren no matter what you think. Yes I know your a doctor but your not a doctor for werewolves and any-"

She was interupted by a pounding the door. It was Simon I could tell by the way he was banging and his shouting voice helped decipher who it was as well. I noticed I was unbound but instead of walking towards Chloe I went to the door to let Simon in before he decided to use magic, the last time he did I had to buy a new door.

_Tori POV_

Lauren left the room I sighed in relief Chloe was going to kill me when she woke up if I kept binding her aunt. She was so damn infuriating thinking she should untie Chloe its not like I was taking any pleasure in it. In fact it was the opposite but if the werewolves said to tie her up I wasn't going to argue. I took her temperature and wiped her forehead she was burning up and I could tell that and I'm not doctor. I whined to Liz who was still here with the paper and pencil she got from Simon's pocket.

"I wonder what's taking Lauren so long." I walked out onto the hall to see if I could hear what they were saying.

" What do you mean, you know?" I recognised the male voice belonging to Simon my recently revealed half brother well I had been told almost a year ago but I just refused to acknowledge it. I briefly pondered what had got his panties in a twist, I didn't have to wait ling before Lauren's hushed shrill voice climbed the stairs I motioned or Liz to go see what's happening as she was so much better at being undetected.

"I mean I saw him leave, he walked out not my problem now." Lauren stated her voice had a cold edge to it that only seemed to appear when she was talking about Derek. Don't get me wrong there is no love lost between me and Derek but anyone with working eyes could clearly see the way he feels about Chloe and the way she felt about him. I care about Chloe although id rather under go severe torture then admit that to anyone especially her, she was there when the Dad bombshell was dropped and had stuck up for me more times then I care to admit. If I could cut Derek some slack surely Lauren could too.

I couldn't hear anymore of their conversation id wait til Liz came back with information, I hated waiting to pass the time I made sure Chloe was bound tightly but not enough to cut off her circulation. I sat on the beanbag that we had picked out together looking at Chloe she looked peaceful but it made her look vunderable, I couldn't wait for information I stormed down stairs all guns blazing well no guns but sparks were flying.

"What is going here? Why has wolf-boy chosen to leave?" I shouted making Lauren jump she was a skitish as Chloe used to be, I smirked a little satisfied but her face seemed guilty.I directed my question at Simon but never taking my eyes of Lauren not because I bound her again she squirmed under my stare like child with their hand in the cookie jar. Simon read the context of Derek's letter:

"Chloe has gotten bitten its interally my fault, I accept the blame. She needs medical help if she is too survive, I've gone to the pack to ask the alpha to help Lauren. I've been told he is a doctor for my kind hopefully he will help, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't risk putting you in danger as well. I can't hurt another person not again, you'll never have to see me again after Chloe is better. Its better for all of you and safer. That's all it says Tori." I nod trying to remember everything Chloe had said about them.

Simon was silent, too quiet since he just learnt his brother may never come back. "That idiot. Seriously does he want Chloe to rip him to shreds when she wakes up or us for that matter. Gosh he breaks one persons back in albaney over two years ago and he still thinks he is a monster!" I was mad I had to tone it, after all I didn't need a relapse after all my training with my powers. I started pacing working out in my head whilst muttering insults at Derek.

"They live somewhere in New York state. We lived everywhere but there it was called...

**i apologize if I've upset people by making Derek leave don't worry its part of the master plan... gosh that sounds evil? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alas we continue...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest powers that right belongs to Kelly Armstrong. **

_Simon POV_

"They live in New York state. We lived everywhere but there its called..." I couldn't remember what it was called. That's not my fault Derek didn't like talking about them I always thought he was happy with us our pack just the three of us me, him and Dad. However he did accept Chloe and Tori even if he won't admit that to her or us maybe Chloe but that's understandable. Lauren he would of accepted but she didn't want him near Chloe even after he saved her life repeatedly because her aunt hadn't told her about her powers.

"It began with an S I was sure of it. It was a funny name, Sycrouse something like that. " I was thinking out loud Lauren and Tori seemed in a death glare battle it amused me that Lauren was still afraid of Tori's powers but had gone for Derek's throat yesterday. I was just thankful Tori had her temper under control Derek may be a werewolf but Tori was a powerful hybrid who's powers were emotion based until she learnt to control it.

"We have to go after him." I did a double take did those words just come out of Tori's mouth. I asked her that and got an eye roll in response a flick of her hair and a sarcastic response exactly what I expected.

"Yes Sherlock, I see your observation skills are still at work." She sneered but it didn't have her usual edge. She cared what happened to him even if she says its for Chloe's sake. Tori caring and showing it meant the situation was bad, very bad.

"If anything happens to him, Chloe will kill him then kill us for letting something happen to him. I do value you my life even if you don't " she stated simply as if that was all there was to it. Crap, Chloe would be distraught if Derek got himself hurt or worse.

"she wouldn't kill us. Stop exaggerating Watson, she will simply maim us with her werewolf powers when she wakes up." I stated I got a flare from Tori for naming her my side kick. She chose to ignore it though which meant we didn't have time to argue.

"Lauren, Lauren." Tori snapped standing in front of Chloe's aunt who seemed to be staring at the doorway avoiding all eye contact now. "When did he leave?" Lauren looked baffled this wasn't going to help Tori's sparkling fingers so I interjected.

"Derek. How long ago did he leave?" I asked because she was the last one to see him so she should know. I hadn't seen him when I was walking over well running but he could if easily avoided me. Lauren shifted her weight it seemed to me like she was stalling.

"For Gods sake Lauren, the longer you wait the further ahead he gets." Tori shouted st her breaking the silence whilst accidently setting the carpet on fire where the sparks dropped I quickly stomped them out. "Do you think Chloe will forgive you if your the reason Derek got hurt ? She forgave you about the whole betrayal handing her over to Davidoff but can she forgive you for hurting Derek?"

I swore she flinched at the memory of her past deeds, who wouldn't , what she did was terrible but Chloe forgave her and it hadn't been mentioned again. I watched as the realisation of her actions and the consequences she nodded slightly to herself before sighing.

"He left over ten minutes ago. Before I came upstairs to check on Chloe." Lauren muttered I barely heard her It appeared as if she was ashamed of herself but for what that was harder to tell.

Tori had left the room I could hear her stomping up the stairs swearing under breath whilst talking to Liz I left Lauren hugging herself staring at a picture of her and Chloe from when Chloe was younger.

I raced after Tori knocking before entering Choe's room, I had no idea why habit I guess. I walked into the room Chloe lay on her bed it would seem normal if it weren't for the ropes that strapped her tightly to the bed it made me grimace but if the werewolves said to do it then who was I to argue. She looked so peaceful, I was sad that this had happened to her but I didn't blame Derek. I had no romantical feelings for Chloe, I was happy for my brother they both countered each other nicely.

"Geesh. Simon what are you doing. You look like some creepy pervert staring like that." Tori scolded me. It was a good thing she had learnt to control herself because a year ago she would have flung me against the wall with a knock back spell without even thinking if I had startled her then.

" I wasn't staring I was checking the ropes, you don't have the best knots and we don't want Lauren easily untying her whilst we're gone." I said whilst moving away from Chloe and looking around her room. Photos cluttered the walls stuck to them with blue tack, there were multiple photos of her and Derek that I and Tori had taken whilst neither of them were paying attention. Then there where group shots of the four of us which had been taken by my Dad. Lauren didn't seem to appear in any recent photos with Chloe.

Dad. He had gone to work this morning he couldn't avoid it, he was going to be pissed when he finds both me, Derek and Tori missing. I turned over the letter Derek left me and scrawled a note explaining what had happened. Id drop it off when we passed the house.

"Are you coming or not?" Tori asked back pack on her shoulder she was instructing Liz to watch over Chloe like Liz needed to be told she would guard Chloe with her life well since she was a ghost but she would protect Chloe never the less.

I glanced back once I wasn't sure if I should say good bye I wasn't sure she could hear me. So i said goodbye to Liz instead and repeated what Tori had said I suspected if I could see her she would be rolling her eyes. I thundered down the stairs where Tori was waiting, Lauren hadn't moved from when we went up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

**Tell me what you think ... **


	6. Chapter 6

**And on it goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own darkest powers as I am not Kelly Armstrong. **

_Derek POV _

I watched the trains pass, I had eaten gotten my ticket and was now killing time. If Chloe was here she would entertain me with the breakdown of plots from her favourite films. But she's not here I reminded myself trying to ignore the question whose fault is that? I was going to correct my mistake or prevent it from getting worse.

My thoughts drifted back to Chloe, how much she had changed in the last two years. She was perfect before and after I thought but she had some confidence in herself now. The growth spurt Lauren had been promising her since she turned 14 had appeared she wasn't as tall as me but she was just the perfect size. She'd filled out in all the right places her hair went back to its original colour but she still put the red stripes in because she liked them, I admitted that it suited her and they had been permanent since. She had let it grow long I could spend hours lay down next to her playing with her hair just talking to her.

I missed her, it was sad to admit to myself I was the one who left it was for her own good her protection. I needed to get the pack to help her who she wouldn't survive, she was a fighter I was certain she would survive. She made me feel like a love sick puppy I couldn't act rationally when she was involved.

She was my mate, my only love and I was a threat to her. I would protect her but to be near me would only cause her more pain. I was interrupted from my wallowing by the arrival of my train I sat down in a seat far away from people not needing company to wallow in my misery I settled with my self-pity as company until a women passed flinging scents at me within them I recognised two.

"Simon? Tori?" I scowled at them my disapproval clear on my face they ignored that and Simon sat beside me and Tori opposite.

"What are you doing here?" I growled at them, didn't they know they were putting themselves in danger being with me. Tori simply rolled her eyes as if it was obvious and it frustrated her that she had to explain it to me.

"Well wolf-boy y-" I caught her short with a growled command to stop calling me that she simply smirked at me before continuing as if I hadn't spoken.

"You decided to be an utter idiot. Abandon Chloe in her hour of need to go on a suicide mission and we thought it would be fun to come and watch. You know take pictures to show Chloe when she wakes up so she doesn't feel left out. What do you think we are doing you invalid, you're the genius here. Did you really think we would let you do this alone we care about her as well."

I balked at her unable to say anything. Some times I wondered how Chloe and her were friends it wasn't until you saw Tori's protective side did I realise how much Chloe meant to her. Simon looked at me expectantly like he deserved an explanation.

"I didn't abandon her." I stated it was all I could say to them. Tori looked fit to exploded her mouth opened to say some abusive thing I'm sure but Simon was quicker to bite the bullet.

"Running away without telling anyway. Leaving her alone unprotected, she needs you right now. Your the werewolf the one that can help her when she wakes up. Oh but no your too busy wallowing in self pity to put her first. So yes I say you abandoned her." Simon was on the verge of yelling at me I had really messed up this time,I should say I was sorry or say something to make my actions seem less selfish but I couldn't because they couldn't understand.

"I told you I left. I didn't run away I told you what I was doing. As for leaving her unprotected last time I checked Tori was a super powerful witch who wouldn't let anything bad happen to Chloe. I left to help Chloe we need the pack to help her, I don't know what will happen she was bitten not born in case it escaped your notice I was born not bitten. I don't know how to help her or what to do, this is the only way I can ensure she won't wake up and not know what to do because I am clueless. So don't you dare that I don't care or I'm abandoning her, I'm finding a way to protect her." My speech was met by stunned silence maybe because they only thought of my actions as selfish or I hadn't made a large proclamation with real emotion in a while.

The doors to the train shut leaving me trapped in an enclosed space with Simon who seemed dumbstruck by the idea that I didn't know the answer and Tori who appeared semi-ashamed at having thought my motives selfish and shocked at the truth of Chloe's situation. The rest of the journey was spent in silence they were regaining their composer Tori was her indifferent self and Simon perked up and was trying to joke and make me laugh to no avail as we exited the train station.

I was sullen and hardly spoke two words to them since telling then which way to walk. Tori and Simon where busy bickering over something I wasn't sure anymore. When they bickered they seemed more like siblings the thought made me smile because they don't like to acknowledge there relations.

My thoughts were helpfully enganged in trying to find the source for their argument it wasn't until I was hit by a wall of wolf stench did I hush them. There was a gate that showed the entrance of a long driveway, this would evidently lead to the house of the Pack.

"This is it."

**Dudes the review box isn't going to kill you... Tell me what you think so I know where to take it or stop it **


	7. Choices

**Review box still not going to murder you in your sleep. Oh well, onwards we trudge...**

**Disclaimer: in my pit of misery I must admit I do not own darkest powers it is owned by the brilliant Kelly Armstrong. **

_Elena POV _

I was furious not only did Malcolm escape us but he had bitten an innocent girl in the process. The look on that women's face when she went for the mutts throat keeps playing on my mind I can't help imagine if that was my Logan or Kate in the blond girls position. I wanted to help them, but I could not without telling Jeremy that his father was alive and not six feet under like he had believed for over ten years.

Clay could see my point of view but still couldn't understand why I felt the need to help.

"It's not our fault Elena, we couldn't have stopped it what is done is done." His words from the drive home replayed in my mind as well, I had to admit he spoke the truth. I had argued it wasn't fair leaving an innocent girl to her fate just because we were scared to tell Jeremy.

"She's a supernatural darling, she isn't as naive as others. You saw the others they can help her. Our priority is keeping Jeremy safe and prevent him from learning the truth I'm sorry darling but the girl is not our responsibility." That was the end of the conversation we hadn't had time to discuss it because Kate and Logan demanded our attention as we had been away longer then we had anticipated.

The girl wasn't wiped from my mind just pushed to the back whilst I tended to my family and tried to avoid Jeremy's questioning glances. Jeremy was the alpha and part of a rare breed of supernaturals that gave him feelings about us like if we are in danger, he knew too much which was usually helpful unless you were hiding something from him.

After dinner Clay and I escaped the house whilst Kate and Logan were sleeping, Nick was here with his father and the two newest members of the pack. We were walking the familiar path preparing to change when a scent caught my attention. Soon after I heard a muffled debate between two voices which sounded vaguely similar.

Motioning for Clay to circle round I found a vantage point with which I could wait for Clay to scope the area and gather information without compromising myself.

"Seriously Simon I'm not going to throw fireballs at them," a girl with short dark hair said whilst deliberating for a second " unless they do something that requires my fireballs."

She said it with a cocky lilt as if she would take great pleasure in it. Simon an Asian teen with blonde hair I couldn't smell any chemicals so that must mean it was natural.

"Tori, seriously we are here for Chloe." Simon sighed as if he had already said this repeatedly to the little witch.

I realised with a jolt that these were the people that was there after the girl was bitten. The tall young man with long dark hair that hung in his eyes as if he hadn't got it cut recently, just like Jeremy's hair did I mused silently when he was ordering them to keep there voices down.

Tori simply rolled her eyes and began playing with something in her hand, a fireball.

"Damn it Tori. Are you trying to get us killed?" Simon asked whilst Derek gave Tori a lengthy stare at the end of which she blew out the fire.

"We want a peaceful talk, to see if they can help Chloe anymore then what they said." The blond boy spoke to which the witch simply raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think flinging fireballs at them will work." He stated simply as she shrugged and muttered "you never know."

I realised Chloe must be the blonde girl that was bitten, I couldn't stop the worry from entering my mind although it wasn't logical. My mind was occupied of the moments when I was bitten and how I felt I knew I couldn't leave this girl to the same fate but worse off because no one knew what to do.

Clay had circled around them by this time signalling that there were only three of them. I nodded my understanding and was trying to format a plan when an unaccounted factor appeared, Jeremy followed by Nick and the two newest members of the pack.

Jeremy looked at me and Clay before focusing his attention on the three intruders. Taking his glance as instructions I came out into the open as did Clay and I took my place beside Jeremy and Clay did the other side.

Tori and Simon seemed startled at our sudden appearance but Derek simply nodded to Clay a sign of respect as he did to me. Crap that meant he knew I was there.

Jeremy waited patiently for Derek to start talking after the introduction of who he was.

"I am Jeremy Danvers I'm alpha of the Pack. Who are you and what are you doing on my lands?" he questioned his voice calm but authority rang through it.

Tori was the first to speak although i could tell by Derek's wince that he wished she hadn't.

"I'm Tori these are my brothers Simon and Derek." she introduced whilst pointing which was which. i watched in mild amusement as each boy raised their eyerows at her introduction obviously this wasnt what they had expected to come out her mouth.

"What? Seriously guys it's the truth might as well admit it now then be forced to say it later." her statement was met by a slight shake of the head from Simon who simply sighed as if to say what do you expect.

"We are here to ask for your help." Tori stated simply as if all there was to it, i held my breathe waiting to be dropped in it by them.

Tori stopped speaking at let her brother take over whilst Derek seemed content in just listening to their account he seemed to bow his head in shame as if it was all his fault.

"So basically, Chloe was bit by the big bad wolf not Derek incase you were thinking that." Tori paused in her summary to mutter something about "not that you'd know the difference the way he was blaming himself."

Derek glared at Tori who returned the glare with one of her own. Simon seemed to sense that it was going to get ugly fast so finished off the conclusion that Tori had started.

"She was bit and now is unconcious we dont know what to do to help her and we thought since your the Pack you would have some idea and be able to help us."

Everyone was silent for a moment the Pack was digesting the news and i could see Jeremy trying to decide what to do. We all waited in anticaption as we watched Jeremy come to a desicion.

"Well you better come in." Was all he said then waved his hand guiding the way we all trudged back to the house Jeremy showed them into the study and said he'll be right back.

"Elena a word." he muttered as he passed heading to the back of the house towards the kitchen where Antonio had been making some food for himself and Logan had crawled out of bed to have some. i sighed at him and sent him to bed telling him that it was way past his bedtime.

"Mom? Who are those people?" he asked trying to get a look at them through the door qas we passed the study.

"None of your concern Logan no go to bed." he huffed and puffed but went up the stairs in the end i watched as he went to down the hall to his room satisfied he was going to bed i went to Jeremy.

"Elena why didn't you tell me this had happened?" he asked quietly. Jeremy never shouted which in the way was worse because he sounded so disappointed in me.

"I was going to but i didnt have anytime. Between the kids and the Pack turning up it would be rude of me to take off again so soon." Jeremy nodded as if he understood but it was a sad nod like he expected better.

"We need to help this girl. if she survives she'll be in more danger." he muttered whilst heading back to the study.

I noticed the door was creaked open and i heard voices before i entered we paused a moment listening.

"what are you?" asked Kate i cringed i should of known Logan would of woke her up and told her that there where strangers in the house.

"Well i am a powerful witch." Tori replied i heard Logan snort at her. "What you dont believe me ?" Tori questioned she mocked offended that they would doubt her skills.

"Well Savannah is the most powerful witch we know. That's what she says anyway." Kate said taunting the witch.

"What makes you so special?" Logan asked surprising me usually he let Kate do the interragtion.

"Well I'm a hybrid." she revealed i saw Jeremy raise his eyevrows but remained silent paying attention like i was.

"Like Savannah?" Kate asked eager for imformation.

"Tori." Dereks grumble cut her short of her next question.

"Keep your fur on wolf boy. i wasnt going to do anything." she replied all innocents.

"If she is a witch and his a wolf." Kate paused probably hoping that Simon would key on so she wouldn't have to ask.

"Huh" was his question. Obviously he hand't been paying attenion.

"She wants to know what you are." Derek explained to him Tori snickered at something.

"Oh i'm a terrible sorcerer." he declared i could tell through the door that he said it with a smile.

"Terrible? how can you be terrible?" Kate asked giggling at him, she was charmed by him already i sighed.

"Well unless you want an awesome fog effect then my services are useless." he said sweetly whilst yawning.

"Are you tired?" Kate asked clearly amused with Simon.

"Yes i am shattered. Aren't you?" he asked

"No. I'm not even the slightest bit tired." Logan yelled which was followed by a thud.

"Keep your voice down or Mom will know were not in bed." Kate whispered at him.

"It's too late for that." Derek muttered sounding oddly defeated.

The door was swung open by Kate who seemed surprised to find both me and Jeremy standing at the door.

"I thought i sent you two to bed." i asked whilst walking into the room. Logan remained silent quite willing for his sister to explain the situation.

"But Mom." she droned at the last word into a whine the way only children could, making it sound like you had done something terrible to accuse them of anything.

"We're not tired and we were only speaking to Simon, Derek and Tori." She said as Logan nodded beside her.

I looked around the study to find Jeremy already seated in his Chair waiting patiently, Derek was standing leaning against a wall not paying attention to the exchange neither was Simon who was gazing at the paitings that Jeremy did. Tori was sitting on the sofa looking around the room as well.

"Well if your not tired then i suppose you want to go say hi to Nick then." i asked them knowing that Nick was a favourite Uncle with whom they hadn't seen in a while.

"Nicks here?" Kate questioned she was the out the room followed by her brother before i could nod i sighed and shut the door.

"They are lovely kids." Simon commented i said my thanks not sure how to reply.

"We never got to thank you before." Tori continued surprising me my confusion was clear on my face i asumed for they elaborated.

"For helping Chloe when i couldn't" he grumbled he sounded so said i remembered Tori's comment from earlier about him blaming himself.

"Derek it wasn't your fault so stop with the self-pity." Tori exclaimed at him Simon agreed with her but Derek simply looked at the floor as if it was interesting to him. Tori continued to swaer at him under her breath muttering.

"If Chloe didn't care what happened to him i would set his ass on fire. Dumbass." Jeremy cleared his throat drawing the attention to him Tori's cheeks heated and muttered a quiet apology.

"So tell me again what happened." Jeremy ordered and Tori began to retell the story of what had happened.

"No offence but i would like to hear it from someone that was actually there." he cut her short with the simple statement that made Tori nod in understanding and nudge Derek slightly.

I thought Clay was anti-social this kid seemed to be making it a close draw. When he spoke about the events it was clear to me that he felt as if he had failed Chloe who appeared to be his mate, his features softened when speaking about her.

"So..." Tori dragged out the word after a large amount of silence. The late night had turned into early morning. I had taken Simon and Tori into the kitchen so Jeremy could talk to Derek in private.

I diverted my attention from trying to listen by preparing breakfast for everyone. It wasnt long til the smell of food woke up Clay who came into the room hugging me around the waist as i fed him food from the pan.

Tori was clinging to a cup of coffee taking sips between yawns whilst Simon had gone to check his blood sugar. Simon re-entered the room followed by Derek and Jeremy.

"I've decided to..."

**Though i'd leave it on a cliff hanger. Dudes what do you want the decision to be? **

**A) They help**

**B) They dispose of them to protect themselves **

**or **

**C) A wildcard... **

**Tell me what you think. The Box isn't going to kill you... Yet. **


	8. Waking up

**I know it seems obvious that everyone wants a happy ending I was jut checking.**

**The review box has been used, now it feels loved :) **

**Continue we must...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Now I'm off to cry in a corner. **

_Chloe POV_

I was drifting I could feel it, like being on a boat swaying but I don't remember being in a boat. The images, horrible images that flooded my mind made me want to scream. All I wanted to do was shout out and ask someone, anyone to end my misery, I couldn't. My body was a cage and my will its prisoner, my delusional mind taunted me as my body lay slack not responding to my will.

I drifted in my pit of self-inflicted torture for what felt like an eternity. After the continuous abuse my mind was screaming for it to end. Then I was sent an angel whilst in my pit of hell all the death, gore, horror every sick thing my mind could conjure up it did then it showed me an angel, my angel, Derek.

It was brief moment I watched him, I tried to move my arms but I couldn't they were tied down. Why would Derek feel the need to restrain me? What had I done?

"Chloe?" He whispered my name but I was pulled back into darkness before I could respond. I was vaguely aware of being moved, my arms felt free a tingle of pins and needles swept through them. Flashes of paintings of walls and a large cage in a room before the darkness claimed me once more.

My senses were on alert I could hear some ones rhythmic breathing a continuous factor with which occupied my mind whilst I regained control over my body again.

I waited as my thoughts recollected themselves and the last events I remembered sprang to my mind.

"Derek?" I shot up feeling instantly dizzy, I was laying on a bed with a soft mattress decorated with plain covers. I looked around at my surroundings the cage hadn't been a dream I was in a cage, great.

I noticed Derek slumped against the wall on the floor asleep at what I presumed was the entrance to my cage. As quietly as I possibly could I got off the bed remaking it as I got off it I inspected my cage further. I twirled getting a full view I jumped seeing Liz behind me.

"Hey sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Liz said in a way of greeting I rolled my eyes it was me she was talking to.

I motioned at Derek asking a silent question,

"Derek is fine, upset because he thinks he has failed to protect you but he hasn't left that entrance ever since you were brought here." Liz answered whilst strolling through the bars and squatting over Derek.

"Quick now's my chance to draw on his face you got a marker ?" I giggled at Liz Derek didn't even stir he must have lost a lot of sleep.

I ended up at the entrance of my cage I gave it an experimental tug hoping that they might of forgot to lock it, no such luck.

"See this is why it's great you know me," Liz grinned revealing a key in her hand. "Always one step ahead." I grinned my thanks as she freed me from my cage leaving me in a house I didn't know in a place I had no idea with werewolves I could smell in the air, all that could wait I had to ensure Derek was alright.

I tried not to wake him up as I examined him for any injures, I couldn't see any major ones and he didn't appear to be in a cast of any shape or form.

"Do I pass Dr Saunders?" He asked my startling me as I hadn't realised he was awake. I grinned at his words an echo from Lyle House when he was due his first Change.

I realised that I hadn't said anything but had been grinning like an idiot whilst getting lost in his green eyes. We both leaned closer until our lips were brushing, he gave me a sweet tender kiss before withdrawing I tried to stop the hurt showing on my face. He chuckled at me obviously I hadn't hid it that well.

"How did you get out the cage?" He asked curious whilst stroking my cheek slightly as if persuading himself I was real, I leaned into his touch and kissed the palm of his hand before explaining with one word.

"Liz" he nodded like he expected that.

"Derek?" I begin

"Yes" he replied as he drew me closer so I could snuggle against him,

"Why exactly am i-" I was distracted by a rippling under my skin, I scratched at it but it wouldn't go away I scratched harder at it then growled in frustration when it didn't disappear.

Realisation dawned on me as I watched my skin ripple like Derek's had so many times before. He looked at me anxiously anticipating my reaction.

"Superb." I muttered whilst climbing out his embrace I started pacing the room trying to stop the Change I knew it hurt I saw Derek go through his first Change.

"Chl-" I cut him off

"Why was I in the cage, Derek?" I asked him. He seemed uncomfortable he looked everywhere but at me. After lightly touching his face so he had to look at me I repeated my question not shouting just asking.

"The Pack don't know how you'll react to the first Change. They put you in there to protect you against yourself." He muttered seeming ashamed at this.

"Ok. The Pack is that where I am? That makes sense I guess." I asked working the situation out Derek seemed relieved at my reaction but still tense on edge.

"As long as I know what's going on." I whispered standing on my tip toes to kiss him he returned my light touch with the raw emotions he had been feeling: guilt, relief, scared and happy at me being safe was all presented in his kiss the last one being dominant.

He growled in frustration when I ended the kiss making me giggle but I needed to Change my body wouldn't let me do anything but change.

I re entered the cage ignoring Derek's confused glances he soon realised the situation and went to follow after me.

"Don't Derek. Leave you don't want to see me like this." I uttered the words out as I was overcome by pain. I dropped to the floor in all fours willing the Change to happen Derek said it was worse when you tried to fight it. I tried to stop the whimper that escaped me but I couldn't help it.

I felt rather than saw him kneel beside me as I had done so many times before for him. He slowly began to massage my back whispering reassuring words like I had once done. The pain began to subside after the initial shock my body accepted the transformation although my mind did not.

I could hear the crackling of my bones rearranging themselves to fit my wolf form. I began to sprout fur, strawberry blonde fur just like my hair I don't know what colour I was expecting but my natural hair colour shocked me for some unknown reason.

After the Change was complete I lay down on the cold floor as a wolf. Derek stroked me absently as he whispered how great I was. I closed my eyes meaning to only catch my breath but fell asleep.

I awoke to find Derek trying to move his leg from under me, I jumped up releasing his leg and startling him I chortled at him it was like the roles had been reversed. I was still a wolf I noticed and decided to explore my surroundings.

I got shakily to my feet remembering what I told Derek about instinct over mind and was able to run circles around him easily I heard his deep chuckle and stopped instantly without falling over or stumbling like he did I sat beside him giving him a pointed look.

"Yes well done Chlo, you mastered the art of the wolf quicker then me." He laughed and I bowed graciously as you could whilst being a large wolf.

I lumbered on to his lap nuzzling his face, he returned the hug whilst saying he missed me. I climbed off his lap very aware that we had an audience a growl escaped me before I could stop it.

"Shh Chlo its ok." Derek muttered trying persuade me back on to his lap. I settled on his lap but never relaxed.

I leaned his hands as he began rubbing my shoulder, it felt nice. Four people stood before me, two males two females, three werewolves.

The red-headed women was smiling at me whilst the tall stranger with dark hair face held no emotion his face looked calm I instantly recognized him as the Alpha had didn't hold his gaze too long remembering Derek's teachings on the Pack.

The blond couple I remembered vaguely but I couldn't figure out why. The man was big and muscular he seemed to be puzzling over something. The other seemed almost reassured I was confused.

I felt my body twitch, muscles rearranging themselves again. I froze hoping Derek hadn't noticed but of course he had. I leapt off him remembering a fact about changing that would be very embarrassing with my current audience.

Derek seemed startled at my sudden leap away from him. I began to try to pull the covers off the bed to cover me after I changed. Derek caught onto my intent and threw the covers over me when I was safely hidden from view, between the head of the bed and wall

He sat in front of me blocking me off from view completely. I began to change back willing it to happen fast so Derek wouldn't see me in pain for long. I tried harder to stop the whimpering but as before I had no such luck.

When I was changed back I huddled further into my hiding spot, with quick kiss on my forehead Derek was gone. He returned quickly with a stack of clothes I recognised as mine.

I quickly changed whilst Derek turned away to give me some privacy. I turned him around and pulled his lips to reach mine it was an innocent hello kiss which Liz ruined. I saw her in the corner of my eye throw something at Derek, he caught it easily pulling away from me I pouted at him.

"No fun, he always ruins it." Liz sighed dramatically making me giggle "be warned I shall win."

I tried and failed to stop my laughter and Liz as she started to pull faces behind Derek's back. He chuckled at me whilst asking what Liz had said, I told him and he then declared challenge accepted.

The red-head was laughing with me before I revealed what Liz had said, obviously she was a necromancer. Hopefully this one wouldn't be a crazed lady who has me over to be exterminated.

I suddenly realised that there was six people to the previous four, two familiar faces. A smiled at them feeling shy with them for no reason. Tori rushed into my cage and hugged me tightly I was shocked momentarily before returning her hug gently.

"Don't you dare do that again." She yelled I smiled at her nodding whilst she continued to tell me off.

"Love you too, Tori." I said as she finished her rant at me, I earned a tighter hug from her. When she finally released me I noticed the absence of the blonde couple.

Simon gave me a quick hug and squeeze I was careful not to use any force whilst hugging my friends I didn't want to hurt them.

After I was released from Simon and sufficiently reprimanded for Tori I grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him over to me a smile over coming my face when I managed to do it.

He seemed to stare down at me for a moment like he was accessing something. I kissed his cheek quickly before asking who his friends were.

Derek gave a quiet snort at the term 'friends' Liz rolled her eyes.

"He is not a happy puppy is he. No he isn't" Liz cooed like people do to babies and dogs whilst trying to squeeze his cheeks. I was trying my best not to laugh my resolve broke when I heard the red-head giggling, I was laughing so much tears began to stream down my cheek I realised that it wasn't that funny but it really tickled me.

Derek's face made it worse because he couldn't be sure what was happening. So he stood looking at me puzzled head tilted to the side which didn't help the puppy pun.

"I'm, I'm not laughing at you. Its Liz, sorry." I managed to utter when I regained some sense, I gave him my best puppy eyes and he chuckled at me, I loved the sound of his laugh it made me want to curl up and never leave his side.

When he smiled it made his face more handsome than it was before. Over the last two years the acne had subsided and disappeared, his hair always seemed too long and hung into his eyes. His eyes were the same intense green that made me feel dazed after staring into them. His face was now deemed by society as handsome a fact I already knew, it made me become angry when other girls tried to flirt with him. I trusted him completely, it helped that he only had eyes for me.

"Your forgiven." He rumbled whilst pulling me Into his arms tilting my head so my lips would meet his, bliss just bliss. I probably would have melted to the floor if he hadn't been holding me up.

Liz gave a unsubtle cough next to me ear that made me stop and remember that there was more than just us two in the room, I felt the blush spread across my face going deeper when Liz made her remark.

"Chloe you can make out with lover boy later." She stood near my cage next to the couple that were waiting patiently at the entrance.

"Where did Tori and Simon go?" I asked Liz was quick to answer.

"Whilst you and Derek was otherwise occupied Simon left to play a game with Kate which he promised her yesterday and Tori I think has gone to talk to a certain wolf."

"Yesterday? How long was I asleep?" I directed my question at Derek but the Alpha answered.

"You've been unconscious for five days."

"Five days! Wow I must have really needed to sleep." I joked Derek smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, something was wrong.

"Wasn't your fault." I said making him look at me.

"I know" was all he said but I could tell he still blamed himself, i'd deal with him later preferably without an audience.

"Chlo, let me introduce you to the fabulous and amazing necromancer Jamie Vegas." Liz announced it like she was a presenter.

Jamie gave a shy smile and waved whilst demoting herself. "Not that fabulous." The man looked over at her and whispered something in her ear, I couldn't hear it but it made her grin nevertheless.

"Please to meet you Jamie, I'm Chloe." I realised she probably knew that already but it made sense to do the introductions as politely as possible.

"Nice to meet you too." She replied all manners.

"Do you know who I am?" The male asked. I racked my brain for his name I knew I already knew it Derek had taught me as much about the Pack as he knew after we discovered the emails.

"You're the alpha of the pack, your name..." I couldn't remember it for the life of me he nodded in understanding and decided to interject.

"Yes I'm the alpha, my name is Jeremy Danver." He introduced nodding when I repeated my earlier comment to Jamie.

I wasn't sure what to say now thankfully I was saved by the rumbling of my stomach, damn I was starving when was the last time I ate.

"You must be hungry, come through to the kitchen breakfast should be ready by now." Jeremy said whilst exiting the cage Derek followed towing me along our hands still entwined.

I stopped at the entrance making Derek stop as well, Jaime walked ahead but Jeremy seemed to notice my hesitation glanced back.

"Uhm Derek? Is it safe for me to leave the cage ?" I asked hesitant I didn't want to hurt anyone. I was in the cage for a reason to protect them from me no matter what Derek said I'm not completely ignorant.

"Your fine. You were only in the there because of your first change." He reassured me tucking my hair behind my ear. Jeremy continued up the stairs as Derek guided me away from the cage.

"You know it wasn't your fault" I muttered after a moment making him stop and look at me such sorrow in his eyes it made me sad.

"It is, if it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have to go through that pain or suffer at being an outcast from others." He mumbled quietly not looking me in the eye.

"Don't you dare!" I snapped anger tainting my words he looked slightly taken back my anger seemed enough to snap him out of his pity hole.

"Derek Souza this is not your fault. You didn't cause this it was an accident an honest mistake so you better snap out of it or so help me, I'll kick your ass. Don't say I couldn't because now I can."

His mouth turned into a smile towards the end of my outburst his eyebrows raised a sparkle in his eye.

"Is that a challenge, Chloe Saunders?" He asked I started to back to be brought up short by the wall behind my back. His fingers tickled my sides making me giggle I squealed for him to stop but he continued.

Remembering his defence tactics I hooked my leg around his knee and made him tumble to the floor he dragged me down with him,we ended up on the floor me on top of him giggling like children.

"Thank you." These two words meant more to me then he would ever understand, it made me feel happy that Derek listened to me when no one else could reach him it wasn't always like that so it made me understand his trust in me now.

We lay there for a few moments just taking refuge in each others arms.

"Foods disappearing fast Chloe," Liz stopped short on seeing us on the floor. "I can just tell Jamie your busy if you'd prefer" She giggled making to go before I sighed calling that were coming Derek pulled me to my feet and we went to the kitchen. I followed the delicious smell of food I paused briefly at the door before Derek swung it open a protective hand around my waist as he led me to a chair.

The conversation had stopped when I went into the room, it wasn't helping my nerves.

"You must be Chloe" a little girl squealed turning her attention away from Simon who was floating an apple for her amusement.

"Yes I am. You must be the Kate, Liz mentioned you. Have you been helping Simon practise his spells?" I asked smiling at her she seemed pleased that Liz had been talking about.

"Well he does need all the help he can get" Tori muttered from the other side of the table I smiled some things never changed. I noticed she was sitting next to a young werewolf around our age it seemed then i remembered Liz's earlier remark on Tori's disappearance.

Liz chose that moment to pick the apple Simon had been floating and bounced it off his head. Everyone laughed but Simon, Liz was bent over howling with laughter. I noticed beside Kate and Tori's mystery gut there was another child Kate's twin I remembered and another boy he seemed older than the other but not by much.

"Liz. If you don't stop I'll get Chloe to banish you." His threat was empty and he knew it but he managed to duck as a water bottle swung bog his head.

"I'll take that as a no. Chloe can't you do something ?" He asked me I barely heard him over Liz's threats saying everything she would do to him because he threatened her with me.

"Liz please he can't hear you." I muttered rubbing my temples she whispered an apology then wacked Simon around the head because she missed the first time.

Kate seemed very amused at this,her brother was equally amused but he expressed it quieter. Simon gave me a look as if it was my fault.

"What I don't control her, but Liz says to tell you that you better sleep with one eye open." After conveying her message my attention was diverted to a pile of food on my plate that Derek had placed in front of me whilst taking the seat next to me with an almost identical amount of food. I smiled my thank you before digging in, it turned into a competition between the werewolves to see who could eat the most.

Kate and Logan as he was introduced had already so didn't participate in the competition. Reece the older werewolf had an Australian accent and brown hair that needed cutting he came in last place claiming that he had already that morning so it wasn't his fault.

Noah was the one that Tori seemed interested in I made a mental note to talk to her about that later. He seemed to sneak looks at her as often as she was with him which was reassuring I suppose.

I wasn't going to let Tori get hurt she had become the sister I always wanted but didn't expect. We looked out for each other quite strange considering how we were with each other when we first met.

Noah came in third bowing out graciously leaving me and Derek competing, we were at a tie and hunting for something else to eat when Liz chucked an apple into my hand.

I smiled evilly at Derek waving my apple like a trophy. He swooped me up before I even acknowledged his advances. I held the apple out his reach determined to win even if his arms were longer Liz took the apple from me and held it further from Derek.

"That's cheating." He growled turning me around to face him.

"What is?" I replied innocently. He arched his eyebrows in response,I saw Simon grab the apple then throw the apple out corner of my eye giving it to Derek. A growl rumbled through me before I caught it with ease before he did smirking slightly.

"Apple?" I asked before placing it in his palm. He looked confused which made me giggle before turning to place our plates and bowls in the empty dishwasher.

Kate and Logan had been laughing at our antics before they dragged him outside Tori went as well saying she could do better.

Curiously I went to follow, Derek swung me around he just wanted to be near me and wouldn't let me out his site with a swift kiss he followed.

We went outside to discover that Tori was showing Kate and Logan her spinning ball of power trick the one that her mother claimed had killed a guard. Reece and Noah were both watching the display as well after being dragged out by Kate.

I looked around but couldn't find Liz I called gently for her hand going to my pendant in a familiar gesture only to notice it was gone.

**i know this chapter hasn't really gone anywhere but it's already a long chapter.**

**Don't forget the Review box is your friend not food :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update i just couldn't get past a block...**

**I'd like to thank everyone so far that has read, reviewed or even followed this story so THANK YOU. **

**Dudes tell me your thoughts the review is not going to burst into to flames... i don't think so.**

**And now we continue...**

_Chloe POV_

I reached up in the familiar gesture my hand going to grasp my now absent pendant. I began to panic, i had just summoned Liz without my pendant. I was in deep crap now i thought as the shimmers of materializing ghosts appeared all around me. i felt Derek tense in response to my reaction he searched for the threat but he obviously couldn't find one, i dropped his hand like it had scorched me getting a scowl for my action i bolted back into the house almost sending poor Jaime flying in my hast.

"Sorry!" i called as i threw open the basement door running ahead of the now swarming mob of ghosts. I heard Jaime's sharp in take of breath and quiet yelp as she noticed the army of ghosts too. i also heard Jeremy questioning her and Derek's footsteps following me after hesitating over my bizarre actions, i was too pre-occupied to pay much head to anything other then my quest.

Piece by piece i tore the furniture and decor of the little make-shift room in the cage apart. When the bed and all it's decoration was strewn across the floor lying in shreds. i couldn't find it. it wasnt here. Where was it? Tears pricked my eyes as i grovelled around the floor looking for the last piece of my mother i had. i refused to cry though and after double checking the sheets i collapsed against a wall ignoring the swarm of ghosts that circled me their voices became a drone, i heard Derek's voice but i couldnt see him. i had locked the cage behind me the key was in my pocket. He was pacing i could pick out his foot steps from the gosts. As my upset grew worse my anger rose with it. The ghosts started to get on my nerves their demands and snide remarks jabbed me like a knife.

"Enough!" i didn't shout it but the word was reeeling with power. it was like a shock wave had gone through the ghosts who flew backwards and vanished into thin air but my power wave crashed through the bare bead that had been left standing shattering the frame into pieces i was left alone in my cage i sighed in relief then something caught my eye. My pendant was danglin in mid air.  
"Liz?" i asked taking a hesitant step towards my necklace as i reached at a hand to grab it the necklace jerked out my reach.

The fact that Liz hadn't responded when i asked if it was her should of been a warning. I supressed a growl as i watched the necklace jerk around the room. A smug laugh reached my ears i froze as recognization hit me. i had heard that laugh. it's a laugh all teenage girls heard from jerk boys that thought they were better then them, this laugh sent goose bumps over my skin i growled angrily at his voice.  
"Miss me little necro?" he taunted; my growl grew louder. "a very convincing snarl. so what do we have here? Finally got a back bone necro?" My growl was enough of an answer to him i had to stop with the re-acting or i would never get my pendant back.

I saw Derek watching me out of the corner of my eye but never taking my focus off the necklace i started to gently pull the ghost through but trying to keep attention on myself last time Derek tangled with this ghost it ended with sharp objects flying.

"Wolf-boy still in the picture, tsk-tsk naughty necro you can't resits a look now can you." he materialised with a smug grin that showed that like two years ago he thought him self something special.

"Hi Royce." i said staring into the eyes of the half-demon. As soon as i annouced his name i heard a growl escape Derek now he knew what we were dealing with he seemed to settle down a little but not completly happy with being locked away from me he stopped questioning my motives and waited patiently for me to resolve my ghost issue.

"Wolf-boy doesnt seem to pleased we never got to finish our little experiment now did we?" he mused refuring back in time i had to get his attention quick before he decided to try and finish that 'little experiment' as he called it.

"Give me my pendant, Royce." i asked sweetly hoping to prevent tipping him into a rage fueled attack. He was swinging it around his hand he had fully materialized and had begun to pass around my now destroyed cage.

"Was someone a bad necro?" Royce asked a mocking tone clear in his voice as he started to circle me inspecting me like a piece of meat. Although he couldn't pysically touch me the ways his eyes looked over me made me instantly feel dirty but i didn't squirm i couldn't not without giving him the satisfaction.

"Royce? What do you want?" i tried making it sound like an innocent question, Derek tensed at my tone alert to the fact that this interaction wasnt going to end well for one of us. The teenage boy who hadn't grown in the last year in which i had last seen him. After the 'safe' house that Andrew had taken us to Royce had seemed to follow me and would re appear to make a situation worse he seemed to be taking it upon himsle fto become my own personal demon, well technically he was a half demon.

He stopped circling me and leaned in to whisper to me "To make your life hell." i tensed at his closeness but his words rolled off me after living with Tori i had become immune to remarks like his.

Quickly whilst he was still close i grabbed my pendant from his grip and did a action move style roll away from him as he seemed to explode in rage. he lunged forgetting momenatrily that he was a ghost he fell though me giving me enough time to try to banish him. During my training i had developed a defence technique that prevented ghosts or anyone being within two feet of me. i closed my eyes i could feel the pieces of broken bed he threw at me but as soon as he realised he couldn't reach me he stopped.

My concentration was wavered once i couldn't tune out what he was saying.

"Fine little necro i can't touch you i will just have to finish my experiment with wolf-boy." he announced.

"You leave him out of this" the words seemed to come out as a snarl barley comprehendible but Royce only smirked at me and picking up a large piece of wood advanced towards Derek.

My rage fueled my power as i gave him a huge shove; banishing him was easier when i let my anger control it like i had done earlier when i was swarmed by the army. As well as visualising Royce being pushed off a cliff,building and so on helped.

I didnt stop pushing until i heard the clatter of the wood hit the floor, opening my eyes slightly i peaked around the room it was a mess. i laughed a little which probably said a lot about my mental health.

"Chloe?" Derek asked quielty his voice barley above a whisper his face was set in the tone that meant he disapproved of what i had just done. He walked into the cage the door i noticed had been ripped from the wall the plaster and cement cluttered the already messy floor. I hadn't heard him break the door not that i was suprised like anything would stop him if he thought i was in danger.

"Im ok." i whispered answering his unspoken question i surveyed him looking for any damages.

"I'm fine Chloe, seriously he didn't get the chance to touch me." he insisted with such force that i nodded laying my head on his chest as the exhaustion of what i had just done tried to claim me.

A whistle distracted me snapping out of the darkness momenatirly i turned to see my friends staring at me in awe whilst Jaime and the other werewolves had different emotions on their faces.

"Remind me never to piss you off again." Simon commented breaking the awkwards silence that had seemed to settle. i giggled at his remark lightening the mood instantly.

"Yeah, he wont piss you off but yet still ignores the fact i can whoop his ass with a flick of my fingers." Tori muttered rolling her eyes at her brother before advancing towards me.  
"Are you ok?" she asked holding me at arms length to try and detect any injuries after reassuring her i was fine she made promises that if i tried doing my shock wave to her she was going to dye my hair whilst i slept, Tori's way of saying she was proud.

The werewolves seemed in a state of shock they kept looking from the bed to me and back like they thought it was some trick of their mind. Jaime was captivated by my necklace.  
"Can i look at that?" she asked curiosity obviously eating at her. I was some what glad that she wasnt giving me the disgusted look i had gotten from Margaret when she discovered the full some of my powers. I wasn't going to tell her i could raise the dead not yet. That was one demonstation my conscience wouldn't let me live down no matter how many times i had to do it in order to control me the guilt always engulfed me no matter if it was a poor animal or a dead corpse.

Jeremy and Clay seemed to be looking at the broken door then staring openly at Derek who had a hand protecively around my waist as i let Jaime inspect my necklace, i noticed a tall women materialise behind the red head she was taller then Derek she was what people would consider a dark beauty and beside her was a man with bright blue eyes they both stared at me in amazement.

"What?" i asked feeling self concious with all their staring.

"Your glow, it's so bright. I've never seen anything like it have you Kris?" the women asked her companion Jaimes head jerked up as the women spoke turning behind her a small smile reached her lips as she greeted the women.

"Eve! i wondered where you went?" Jaime said making it sound like a question. Eve sighed dramtically and i watched as the man vanished saying something about telling the fates.

"Well I heard you calling, then i came saw the army of ghosts and was ready to kick some serious ghost ass when i blasted back my a power wave i had to get Kris to help me get back." She told her stroy with a lively ness that was reassuring it showed me that she wasnt mad at me but was confused.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to hurt you." i mumbled feeling instantly guilty of my actions. Derek rubbed my upper arm absently trying to relax me again.

"Chloe there is nothing to be sorry for." Jaime insisted while Eve nodded alongside her.

"I know im an angel and all but even an amazing angel like myself couldn't of handled taht army of ghosts by myself." she explained whilst smiling as if my reaction amused her.

"Angel?" i asked the same time that Jaime spoke,

"Eve your -." Jaime and Eve both stared at me in incredioulous amazement at my qustion.

"You could hear what she said when she bleeped?" Jaime asked obviously amazed.

I nodded slowly before explaining. "She kinda faded though i could only see her outline but i could still hear what she as saying. Am i not suppose to ?" i asked suddenly vary aware that this may be another adition to my messed up powers.

"What happened to you?" Eve asked as if sensing that i hadnt come to this naturally.

"Derek, you never told them?" i asked atring up into his green eyes that seemed to hold do much worry.

"Told us what" Jeremy asked who until now had remained silent as the exchnages had gone on.

Now it was time to re tell the hard facts that we tried to ignore what scientists did to us to make us the way we are.

**Dudes what you think?**


	10. Number 10

**A Grand Shoutout to those that have viewed, reviewed and followed this... THANK YOU! **

**Okay Dudes sorry to be a nag but seriously im not a mind reader well that would be cool i suppose... getting off topic i want to hear your guys advice and feelings on this story. Come on though i dont know if to dis continue this or contine. **

**REVIEW! please :) **

**Okay Dokey, rant well whine over.**

**Our voyage proceeds...**

_Chloe POV_ **(Still? yep.)**

I couldn't believe he hadnt said anything, then let me step right into it. I stared into his emerald eyes daring him to come up with an excuse for his actions. His reply was a simple shrug as if to say _Didn't think it was important._

I stared back at him my gaze telling him that it wasnt a sufficent answer. His eyes pleaded his case, looking like the whipped puppy that knew he had done wrong but didnt want his punishment. I simply glared at him my furry rolling off me in waves, but his pleading eyes made my resolve falter but i was determind to stay strong this time; maybe for an hour or so.

I heard a slight cough and felt a warmth spread over my cheeks when i realised i had just been having a straing war with Derek, i mumbled my apologies before elbowing him in the stomach when turning to face the others.

I was about to open my mouth to give them our tale when my skin started to itch. i scratched absently at it then went on to tell them before a sudden hot flush over took me. My skin rippled. Damn. Time to change, again.

"Urm.. Derek." I whispered quielty as if not to scare the rippling skin. At the puzzled frowns i held up my arm a look of realisation took over their faces. I glanced back at the cage it was ruined, they wouldn't make me change in there; would they?

Seeing my predicament Jeremy muttered some words to Derek i was too pre occupied trying to stop myself scratching at my moving skin, by clenching and un clenching my fists.

I didn't notice i had left the house until Derek gently helped me to the ground after i had removed my clothes the embarassment of the moment was lost on me once the change took over. I willed it to happen, breathing through it the pain wasn't as sharp as the first time it now felt like a wave of pins and needles pass though me starting from the tips of my fingers to my toes.

After i had changed i flopped gracelessly to the floor panting as if i had ran a mile. Derek whispered he would be right back walking a way whilst stripping himself of clothing i realised he was going to change as well. Quietly i followed him, then lay outside the thicket he had crouched in, he was the most vunderable at this stage and i wasnt leaving his side.

I tried not to whince as i heard his muffled sounds of pain from his transformation, i whined quielty poking my head through the bush to give him some comfort. The final stage made his back arch and dropped him to the floor like i had done earlier, panting.

Silently i went over and lay beside him, trying to give him some comfort he was still larger then me in wolf form but i didnt care. His green eyes had been closed until i lay next to him he looked over alerted for a second before realising it was me.

I gave a huff, _Expecting someone else? _

He rolled his eyes at me giving a chortle which i interepreted as one of his chuckles. He got up before circling me then laying back down curling around me as to block the wind. I rolled my eyes before curling up close to him nuzzling is neck with my muzzle he returned my gesture then grunted at me _Sleep. _I tried to nod it was awkward i tried my best; ignoring his lughing chortle as we both closed our eyes and i slept for the first time in a while dreamless.

Awaking from my nap i got up and stretched careful not to wake up Derek who looked like he needed the sleep. I made to walk beyond Derek and his eyes snapped open growling slightly at me as he stretched and yawned away our nap.

I gave him my best puppy eyes, laying on the floor head on poors looking up at him. He gave him i could tell from his eyes he made his way over to me before he could reach me i darted away from him. He looked puzzled at my movement i couldnt contain my laughter, he frowned slightly at me before darting after me. I avoided him narrowly being too caught up with my laughter.

We played "chase/tag" in wolf form going further into the woods. We wrestled well more like tumbled and rolled over each other; we landed in a ball of black and blonde fur, content to just lay there with each other next to the stream we had landed by. Patiently i waited until he was comfortable then gave him a slight shove that caught him of guard as he tried to steady himself his back leg slid on the mud near the stream and sent him plummeting into the pool of water.

Having fell in on his back all his fur was wet when he sat glaring at me in the middle of the stream. I couldn't help it before it knew it i was rolling around on the floor making a chuffed noise which i suppose was my laughter. Flipping over on my stomach i timidly crawled my way over to where Derek was still sat in the stream but had presented his back to me. Trying to be as quiet as possible i managed to get to the edge without even a twitch of his ear; counting down in my head i readed myself for launch. _3_ tail raised high in air wiggling, _2 _eyes locked on target and _1 _air borne. Just as i was about to land on him, Derek moved letting my land with a small splash in the stream next to him.

I glared at him but knowing i deserved it didnt do much other then grumble and climb onto a dry patch of grass being streamed with light from the sun - to dry off. My eyes were closed before Derek even exited the stream giving me a look that showed his amusement clearly. I felt his warmth join mine a moment later and moved to be closer to him but stopped letting my senses overwhelm me.

I stood up, looking at Derek who seemed to have fallen asleep i wondered how much sleep he had lost in those five days. He looked so peaceful sleeping even in wolf form i was staring at him before a sound made me twirl my head searching for the source of it.

I caught a blur of gold fur through the leaves of bush, a growl worked its way up through my throat burstin out before i realised i had made a sound. Derek didnt even stir which worried me. I made a mental note to ask Simon and Tori about that when i next saw them.

Luckily i had the wind on my side meaning i could smell the other werewolf before i actually saw he was there. My brain seemed to link it to the dashing blonde that could of been Derek in an older blonder version because they both wore a scowl and chose not talk unless it was vital. I had only met him briefly before he was ordered by Elena to go and help Nick and someone called Antionio with the kids.

Clayton, was his name. He was the person who supposedly had a fancy for chainsaws, the pictures that another werewolf had shown Derek telling him that was why they 'non-pack' werewolves stayed off their turf. The horrid image had been etched into my skull unable to forget no matter how hard i had tried.

The golden wolf with blue eyes emerged through the bush after being spotted i sat infront of Derek guarding him from Clay, i was curious why was he watching me with the same equal confusion clear on his face. He made a step towards Derek, he was getting too close for my liking i growled at him. He stopped as if suprosed by me, he gave me a look that showed some amusement i just stared back at him leveling him glare for glare.

He seemed to be working something out, coming to a conclusion he moved. However, instead of moving forward he made to go around me i shifted slightly annoyed with his game but trying to prevent Derek from waking then trying to fight Clay. He kept changing sides it tookk me at least two lunges to remember a simlilar action as this, Liam. He had tried to get a reaction from Derek by lunging for me now Clay was doing the same. I had had enough i locked my legs and growled at him but didnt move when he did, he soon figured out that i wasnt going to play his game anymore.

The sound of a car broke through my attention, the rattling noise of the car sounded vaguelly familiar but i couldn't remember why. Clay was lisening to the noise as well, glanced at me then at Derek. I tilted my head in a silent question he seemed to understand and shrugged his shoulders awkardly then darted off to the left. Leaving me and Derek alone finally. I jolted him awake even if i didnt want to but i couldnt just leave him in the open.

He yawned and stretched he didnt seem annoyed at me waking him but i could still see that his eyes were red but then feeling the need to change back we walked lazily to our respected bushes I waiting whilst he changed i did not want to leave him when he was most vunderable, especailly after the little glare down with Clay.

As soon as he was dressed i darted into my own changing area, the change came quickly quite quick actually, quicker then i would of deemed possible after being there for Derek.

"I heard a car, i wanted to know who was here." i explained as we walked back to the house.

Jeremy and Jaime was there to greet us when we exited the protection of the trees shadows, i heard a muffled voice which i recognised a voice that made me start, the feeling of dread spread through me.

"Dad and Lauren." Derek exhaled smiling, before starting to lead me to the front of the house; almost like he had forgotten the other people. I jerked him back and gave a pointed look at Jeremy to which he sighed but remained by my side.

"Go on, i'm sure Mr Bae and Dr Fellows could inform us on this topic as well." i flinched slightly at the tilte of my Aunt still not completly comfortable with her role. I smiled my thanks then dragged Derek behind me to where Kit and Lauren where now exiting their vechile.

I frowned slightly when he stopped then shuffled back a pace after releasing my head and looked at the ground guiltly as Aunt Lauren approached. The alteration in his attitude annoyed me. Why was he acting this way with Aunt Lauren? I wasnt left long to ponder in my thoughts as i was vertually cut off from my oxygen supply as Aunt Lauren engulfed me inm a tight hug.

"C-can't...b-breathe." i uttered whilst gently unwinded her arms and standing next to Derek once again. I swore i saw Lauren's eyes flash at my motion but she quickly hid it under a smile that seemed somewhat forced to me. Simon and Tori had ran out the house on the information that Kit was here. He was occupied hugging Simon and asking if they were all ok.

"We are all fine Kit," I said as i hugged him giving him a kiss on the cheek before whispering low enough that even a werewolf couldn't hear me, "Even Derek." He nodded slightly knowing my meaning. He mumbled a quick thank you in the same volume before releasing me.

"How did the case go?" I asked curious as to why they weren't already here by the time i awoke; judging by my Aunt's discomfort i could tell that she was the key part in that why.

We chatted about the case, carefully avoiding the actual reason why we where here. I resisted sighing for what felt like the hundreth time as i saw Aunt Lauren try to make a sly look at me for what wasnt the first time since i had walked out the front door. We were still all talking out by the car, the Pack though hidden was giving the illusion of privacy even if they could hear snippets.

"Aunt Lauren." I snapped making her jump and blush, "I. Am. Fine. No broken bones. No permenant brain damage. I'm fine, it's all fine." Her eyes narrowed at me a snort came out of her nose, she gave Derek a dirty look one feeled with such hate that even Tori flinched.

"Hold on there Lauren." Tori said drawing my Aunts attention away from Derek before i said anything i might regret. "You might want to check your facts before you course something you dont want to." I was confused but my Aunt paled dramatically, was Tori blackmailing her ? i was oddly impressed but what was the blackmail material? Derek shifted awkwardly next to me and Simon wouldnt meet my gaze and Kit clapped his hands making Aunt Lauren jump Tori didnt even try to hide her amused look i just rolled my eyes this was everyday life now.

"Mr Bae, im Jeremy Denvers and this is Jamie Vegas." Jeremy introduced himself appearing on the porch of the house just in time i would say. Jamie gave a semi shy smile compared to the full watt grin that was mostly present in her Tv interviews or live performances; i know because Tori dragged me to see her after the her whole 'Dad' bomb was dropped.

"Christopher Bae nice to meet you please call me Kit though." Aunt Lauren still looked perplexed and her face was quite sombre compared to the smiles of reassurance which had been present since we had been on the run.

"Lauren Fellows." She introduced herself with forced civilty i was embarassed for her, but Jeremey just nodded understanding clear in his eyes as his face remained the unemmotive mask that Derek's sometimes did. He was conversing easily with Kit telling him what had happened so far and informing Aunt Lauren that medically i was fine. Stealing a glance at Dereks face i noticed he was listening intently to what Jeremy was saying and physically relaxed when i was declared all clear, i nudged him slightly getting his attention towards me.

"I. Am. Fine. Stop worrying mother hen." i whispered before tip toeing to kiss softly the corner of his jaw.

He nodded before subcoming to my touch; smiling down at me he cupped my face trailing his finger over my cheek he leaned in, lips brushing mine in a sweet tortious quick kiss before anyone could comment. Withdrawing he had a promising glint in his eye i mouthed tease at him which he replied with a soft chuckle, sticking my tongue out at him like a child i followed the rest into the house where we would spill our secrets.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Elena started."You started seeing ghosts. Got shipped to a supernatural lock up bin for experiments gone wrong. Then escaped only to be recaptured after your Aunt handed you back to the scientists that experimented on you in the first place."

Elena paused as Lauren made argumentive noises whilst Tori just nodded, "Yep, basically." I rolled my eyes at this, i had forgiven her and that was the end of it.

"She realised her mistake." was all i muttered before Elena continued.

"Ok, she made a mistake then you managed to escape again this time with Tori. You guys then travelled to this safe house looking for Andrew? Found out he wasnt there but was attacked by a group of people you thought were the edison group but was the anti edison group. Under this assumption you went to this Andrew's safe house." Her tone was becoming more incredilious as if she couldnt believe what she was saying.

"Long story short. Good guys were bad. Bad guys killed the good; sold us back to lab. Chloe made the Lab go boom then we found Kit and have been on the run since give or take just skimming over the details and ignoring the insignificant adventures since." Tori put bluntly when it was clear that Elena was too confused to continue.

Jeremy had sat silently listeing to the whole story even after Tori had explained it another time when Elena had joined them. Jaime was looking at me with sympathetic eyes and i hadnt even told her about the graveyard fiasco.

"We know its hard to beileve, trust us we think its some strange dream and anyday we are going to wake up back in Lyle House to realise it was just a side effect of the medication." Simon shrugged as if it could actually be possible.

"We'll let you talk. Kids?" Kit called as he retreated out the front door Lauren a few steps infront of him pratically running to the car as if she was being chased by wild animals. I was the slowest to leave the room i needed to tell them something i wasnt sure Derek would actually want them to know yet. I waited until i heard him talking to Simon adn Tori outside before begining.

"We actually where on our way here." i explained to them trying to get them to understand that this threat wasnt over and it wasnt to be taken lightly. They perked up at that interested in what i had to say.

"We heard a rumour that one of you had been captured, over eight years ago if im correct?" it sounded like a question to my own ears, the way that Elena tensed i suspected it was either her or Clay.

"That facility was destroyed," Elena stated with an edge to her voice which told me exactly who had been captured.

"I know that, just like i know the Edisons groups main lab was destroyed but it wasnt their only building. There are different branches, different areas. The information that we.. obtained was that the men that captured you were from the early stages of the Edison group that were rejected and thrown out becuase they couldn't give the group anything they already had." i paused trying to control my emotions whilst giving them time to digest the information i had just given them whilst trying to hear what Derek was doing he seemed to be talking in a hushed tone trying to calm Simon down who sounded like he was about eady to start shouting. From the room in the house i couldnt see them but i didnt worry myself about it that much they all had good control over themselves now unlike when we first had ran away.

"They bid there time trying to prove their worth to the group, they did these by taking supernaturals hoping to show they could he capture well re capture the experiments that had escaped the experiment like Derek, Rae and Simon the ones whose parents got them out when they realised how bad it got." i stopped i didnt need to continue they new we werent lying bu they just needed the time to digest it and try to figure out what they were going to with the knowledge.

I nodded before leaving them in peace, i followed my nose to the kitchen standing silently watching as Clay prepared food for Logan who was hovering at his side trying to help with the cooking. I smiled wondering if Derek would be similiar to Clay when he was older, in somes ways i wanted him to but i wanted him to be more social, like that was actually going to happen.

"Hey Chloe," Logan said when he noticed me watching me he didnt bombared me with questions like Kate did but was reserved and asked intelligent questions.

"Hey i thought you was tryin' to get Tori to show you her 'swirl of lights' to see if she actually could do it." i couldnt help smile at it, Tori was great with the twins who knew? Clay had tensed at my voice but was avoiding my eye as he placed a plate full of food.

"You hungry Blondie?" he asked still not looking at me as he cracked another egg into the pan.

"Names Chloe not Blondie and your blonder then me." I replied avoiding the question and rambling, i didnt trust him enough to be sure that he wouldnt poison my food.

"Sure Blondie still doesnt say if your hungry," his southern drawl just irratated me thankfully i was saved from answering from the flustered entrance of Kate.

"Chloe. Simon said you have to calm her down." She blurted out in a rush, Clay was alert confused at the sudden distress of his child.

"Stop who hun?" he asked whilst i left the room already knowing who she meant.

"Tori." her answer floated back to me as i reached the front door exposing myself to the scene that was now playing by the car.

The scene was chaotic at best. Tori was standing in the middle looking completly indifferent as if bored by the whole events; except the fire in her eys and sparks at her fingertips showed the extent of her fury. I didnt have to wonder long who had caused it. Suspended in mid air was Aunt Lauren. Kit and Simon were arguing about something but over the yelling coming from the suspended figure i couldn't focus on what they were saying.

"Derek," i warned as he was taking a step towards Tori, he was flung back by a knock back. "Told you, fuck." i muttered absently as i heard Clay step behind me with Elena and Jeremy, great now we were the Pack's entertainment.

I stepped off the porch advancing towards Tori not getting far before the words of what my Aunt was saying hit home.

"Your out of control. Dangerous. I knew i should of left with Chloe a long time ago. I knew nothing good would of come of it. Now, its too late i promised Jenny i would keep her safe if anything happened to her. I couldnt even do that. For fuck sake, her best friend is an out of control gentically witch who couldn't give a flying fuck about what happens to anyone else aslong as she is safe-"

"Chloe is one of the most important people to me, i would protect her with my life. i at least give a shit if she's happy. i accept her for what she is, you cant get past the fact that your ignorant chloe grew up and she no longer needs a loser Aunt that judges her and is basically holding her down." Tori snapped back i flinched at their words; each was being unreasonably cold but i couldnt help but side with Tori.

"You little shit, you know nothing. He is dangerous he cant contol his anger he broke a kids back then man-handled her when things didnt go his way. Her happiness is a price to pay over her life." Derek didnt seem shocked at my Aunt Laurens declaration but i could tell it stung, he felt guilty for many things making him rememer how he acted in the begining wasnt going to help him.

I snapped out of my sudden transfixtion i needed to end this little scene, closing my eyes i focused on my power not summoning or banishing just focusing enough that she couldn't hurt me. I felt my pendant start to glow as i advanced i stood between my Aunt and Tori.

"Chloe leave it alone this is between me and Lauren." her snarl was worthy of a werewolf but it didnt deterr me at all.

"Tori." i spoke softly getting her attention back towards me. "I know your angry, believe me its ok what was said has been said but it's not worth the relapse its causing."

I spoke quietly trying to get her to understand, shouting never worked with Tori she had had enough of that from her mother, i saw the spark dying in her eyes i could see the resolve was trying to break.

"Tori, think of all the shopping you would miss re training. All the sales missed becuase you have to re do what you have done, over what? Some juvenile insults about who?" i asked curious to how this all began hopefully it hadnt got that far that she couldnt remember why she had started her fit.

"You and Derek, well all of us. She called us all monsters and blamed Derek for what happened to you." Tori spoke quietly so quietly that only i could hear her well me and Derek who was cautiously advancing, i shook at my head at him glaring at him until he stopped.

"It doesnt matter we know thats not true. Tori?" My calm tone was soothing her slowly she glared daggers at Lauren before noddig slightly at my statement. "You need to let her down. Gently please." i added knowing that Tori would just drop her from where she was hanging.

"Tori i'm serious i dont want to have to knock you on your ass like last time." I reminded her she chuckled darkly before slowly lowering Lauren back to the floor without muttering any incarnation i might add.

"That was a lucky shot i could of handled it," Tori muttered i realised she still needed to vent so i present her with a challenge.

"You think so?" I asked a taunting tone returning to my voice. Lauren now lowered to the floor seemed to finally take in her surroundings and had the good sense to look embarrased. Derek looked alarmed at my new tactic he made to move forward but i glared at him telling him to stay he started to pace not coming closer but pacing hard enough people would think he was creating a path.

"I know so Chlo," Tori returned understanding where i was going and a sly smirk was playing on her face.

"I have a few tricks tho. Think you can beat me ?" i goaded smiling fully now, mostly at the shocked expression of Clay, Elena, Jeremy and Jaime at my sudden actions. Derek was grumbling about me being the death of him and Kit was trying to talk to Lauren.

"This is not going to end well for your ego Tori," Simon said before resigning himself to sit on the floor and watch the 'duel' unfold.

"Are you ready?" Tori asked a questioning glance at me to ensure i knew what i was doing. "Okay then you might want to duck." Tori adviced the werewolves and necromancer before she threw her first fireball.

"Duck?" Elena asked not seeing any reason to. Until the ball of fire aimed at me bounced off an invisible field surrounding me, the one i had created to protect myself during summonings.

The ball of flying fire bounced off hitting the barrier at an angle which rebounded towards the werewolves but stopped after Tori recalled it to her hands.

"She always misses the first one." Tori muttered sighing. "Still got to practise that one. Now for the onslaught."

Derek didnt like this part and his pacing was continous though he made no move to come closer knowing it would distract me if i had to worry about him getting hurt. Tori flung ball after ball at me orientating from fire to energy to light, after the first fire ball had gone awol i managed to do a little trick which i learnt thanks to my witch friend as the balls reached my barrier i was able to stop them dead and what appeared to everyone else absorb the balls but all i actually did was kill them with the energy my barrier created, too strong and it bounced back.

I felt my barrier bulking up it was ready to blow.

"Now i'd advice you to duck." I called in advance as i could feel my control on my power wave slipping. Derek and Tori dropped to the ground quickly after my declaration. Kit dragged Lauren down quickly, Simon as already on the floor. The force of releasing the shield made a wooshing sound but thankfully didnt break/ shatter anything.

Thankfully the Pack had taken head of my warning and had dropped quickly after they had seen Tori and Derek do so. I looked carefully no causalties this time, good.

"Fell better?" I asked whilst giving Tori a hand up she nodded before giving me a tight hug whilst telling me she was sorry for loosing her temper.

"You still need to work on letting it go Chlo," Derek grumbled before securing me in the ring of his arms looking down at me with his disapproving scowl. Sticking my tongue out at him i gave him a hug which was what he needed well that and a sweet kiss to show him i was sorry.

"I know, i know but you try killing energy bolts, fire balls and what not whilst channelling your power so you dont accidently raise any dead and then be able to let it go without any repracautions. When you do that then you can tell me what to work on." He grumbled at me but smiled he was proud of how much control i now had and i knew it.

i stole another kiss before Tori started making gagging noises i sighed and Derek loosened his grip on my waist.

"Enough PDA's guys seriously no need to rub it in." Simon declared but he was smiling as was Tori but the Pack looked grim.

"What are to do about Lauren?" Tori asked openly curious as to what i deemed a suitable fate to my disloyal Aunt. I shrugged i was unsure what to do glancing at Derek i could see he looked at her with dislike, whatever she had said about me had now lost the little bit of respect she had obtained in Dereks opinion in the last two years.

"We'll deal with that later, when we go home." At the mention of home Derek and the others shifted uncomfortable they really hated keeping secrets from me and tried not to make a habit of it but when they did it made them act like this.

"I'm not going home am i?" i asked, in answer i got a round of head shakes i nodded tiredly the energy wave always took a lot out of me.

I prodded Tori towards my aunt giving her a pointed look, she sighed dramatically.

"I apologies Lauren for loosing my temper and using my powers against you in anger. However i dont retract any of my statements i meant all of them." Tori glared at her daring her to argue but when no argument returned i exhaled in relief and slung back into Dereks chest letting him support me momentarily before hauling myself up.

"How did you do that?" i looked over to Jaime who was asking the question, i wasnt sure how to answer becuase i didnt quite know myself.

"I don't know exactly. I didn't know i could stop a witches magic until Tori tried scorching a ghost and it bounced off my barrier." I shrugged slightly before adding that it could of been a side effect to my gentic alterations. Jaime nodded slightly

"I need to go book a room in the motel." Kit said suddenly addressing me and Derek knowing we would be the ones to worry. "I'll take Lauren with me, i'll be as quick as i can i'm sorry for imposing my children on you this long Mr Danvers." he send it with a smile but his words were sincere enough.

"You do realise that a firball would hurt the ghost right?" Jamie asked seeking reassuarance that we didnt condone Toris actions. Whilst Jeremy nodded in response to Kit who now was herding Lauren to the car.

"Well yeah i know that but not all of them realise it at first and this particular ghost had been giving chloe grief- yes i know you were banishing it but still my firball got him to scarper pretty quickly, didnt it." Tori retorted seeing my expression, Derek sighed behind me if i saw his face i would of guest he was doing his disapproving scowl, yep there it was his trade mark as recognisable as Simons quick smiles that hid the deeper emotion within.

I yawned, god i was tired. i snuggled more into Derek letting my eyes close for a second letting is warmth surround me.

_Elena POV._

What had these kids gone through? They didnt seem emotionally scared but they seemd wary and cautious i would say personally a bit of caution in kids nowadays is good but not to the extent that they had. After Chloe had left the room telling us that they had actually been travelling towards us it seemed kind of ironic.

"We need to inform the council." i deduced out loud Jeremy was probably three steps ahead of me like always but it made me feel better to openly talk through the descision.

"Lucas? Will he know what the cabals are doing this?" Jamie asked looking at Jeremy; he stayed silently internally mulling something over before repsonding.

"No, Lucas hasnt been involved in the Cabals for very long for them to trust him. Especially the St Clouds they are the most ruthless if you take into account that they are the smallest out of the others." he explained logically.

A cabal? I just couldnt believe it. Of course they each want to dominate the world but not enough to do dangerous experiments that might expose us.

"There not lying." Jamie stated the obvious, "but we cant really do anything to help them, not anymore, well unless the Edison group comes back online."

I felt myself nodding along to her statement it was true we couldnt do anything escpieally as everything had been done in the past.

"If they changed the genteics in their DNA we need to know what they changed for Derek and what this might mean for Chloe." i muttered now pacing the room, damn the poor girl couldnt get a rest.

"I already suggested to Derek that it would be wiser if Chloe was left in the protection of the Pack. He didnt take that well, reminds me of Clay a bit when he was that age." Jeremy smiled at the memory. Good to know Clay was always anti-social, i sighed. "He finally relented when i reminded him that he would be with her as well. His very protective, like Clay as well."

"Dont let him hear you saying that. He keeps muttering that if you would let him he would finish the Cain." I muttered before getting more comfortable in my seat.

"I know. He could be a Cain i suppose; his got the same build but i cant decipher if his scent has the Cain gene becuase his masked with Chloe." Jeremy agreed we sat in compatable silence expect for Jeremy rubbing the back of his neck, before i heard the rush of steps, Kate probably going to badger Clay into cooking her dinner even though he asked her if she was hungry before cooking Logan something. I supressed an eye roll she had him twisted around her little finger he was the push over i was the hard ball, ironic really if you considered what muts thought of us.

I heard Kate talking rapidly to someone, Chloe. Jeremy was already up and alert his extra senses helped out when someone was in danger. Her wpords where meant by Clays confused drawl and a rush of feet which i deciephered to be Chloe's.

"Tori." Kate said. Tori? What was wrong with Tori? Well aside from the bitchy attitude, she cared for the little pack of misfits that had bonded over their experiences.

"Stay there. Kate i mean it." Clay growled at her, he was serious it was the tone that made her listen it always did. I met Clay in the hallway.

"Whats wrong?" I asked before following him out the house.

"Told you, fuck." Chloe muttered before descending the steps. Derek had just been thrown backwards in what i assumed was a knock back spell from the witch in the centre. Clay made to move i grabbed his arm slightly to stop him, we didnt need to involve us unless they couldnt handle it.

Lauren, Chloes nervous aunt was supended in mid-air. My guess was again the tall, tan brunette who's fingers had sparks on them.

"Well this can't be good." i muttered before releasing Clay who inturn tried to step inbetween Jeremy and the oddly calm faced waste. I wasnt paying attention to what the witch or the suspended Doctor was saying i was focusing on Derek and Chloe's body language, she still hadnt learnt to control the change and he was looking ready to explode.

They seemed to have a glaring match as she placed herself infront of the witch, hell the blue eyes blonde may have been a werewolf but even Clay didnt seem to like her being in harms way, huh i would ask him later what had changed.

Chloe seemed to be able to distinguish the flame of Tori and her Aunt was lowered actually gently to the floor, before she moved quickly to stand behind Kit. Derek and his brother was looking daggers at the short women.

""I have a few tricks tho. Think you can beat me ?" Chloe asked a huge grin on her face i could feel my mouth drop open thankfully i wasnt the only one stunned. Derek seemed relative calm as if his mate threatening a witch was going to help the situation. He was grumbling about Chloe being the death of him and Kit was trying to talk to Lauren.

"This is not going to end well for your ego Tori," Simon said before resigning himself to sit on the floor just watching. Was i the only one concerned for the girls life? She had clearly lost all sense.

"Are you ready?" Tori asked, was she actually going to try to harm her friend. Well shit, i really hoped they were bluffing. "Okay then you might want to duck."

"Duck?" I asked now defiently confused at their antics. Tori threw a fireball, just threw it no incarnation like Savannah did, no mental time to prepare just threw it. Now that was what they meant when they said Tori was powerful. I was still mentally swearing at the others of the group who let Tori do this. Derek had stopped his insensive pacing to watch in growing concern as the ball of magic progressed to Chloe. Then it bounced. Bounced? It rebounded of something that was a few feet infront of Chloe, i heard Dereks exhale but had to quickly duck to avoid the fireball that almost hit my face.

"Sorry." Tori muttered before the ball bomeranged to her waiting hand.

"She always misses the first one." Tori continued sighing. "Still got to practise that one. Now for the onslaught."

I could only just register the feeling of relief before understanding Tori's words. Onslaught! Was she joking the first one had to be a fluke. That had to be the working of the sorcerers but it wasnt. Simon was lying on floor playing with grass not even paying attention as Chloe was attacked by the witch. Kit was still trying to talk to a rather pissed of Lauren and he wasnt even watching what was happening. So that meant that Chloe was the only one that could prevent it. How?

As i watched i saw Derek continue his pacing, he was making a pointless trail but he never got any closer to them. i watched well marvelled it was pretty sareal, thats coming from a werewolf. Tori flew different coloured balls ones that i didnt know the name of, Chloe and what i was calling her little bubble seemed to absorb them, one by one well sometimes three at a time.

"Now i'd advice you to duck." Chloe called her face was strained. Derek and Tori dropped to the ground quickly after she warned. Even Kit dragged Lauren down quickly, Simon as already on the floor. I checked to make sure that Logan and Kate wasnt anywhere.

I grabbed Clays arm dragging him down with me in unison with Jeremy tugging Jaime down. The force of wind whipped past me making a wooshing sound. Well that was an interesting experience.

"We need to inform the Council today." i uttered whilst getting back to my feet. Jamie nodded her agreement her eyes like saucers, "Paige needs to be made aware if her existance."

"Well, little blondie packs a punch." Clay drawled whilst rolling his shoulder before resting his chin on my own.

"You know im not a resting post, right?" i grumbled half heartedly leaning into his touch.

"Yes but if you were, you would be the best one around." he whispered before kissing my neck in places that sent shivers down my spine.

"Clay!" i whispered swatting him away, glaring at him when he laughed. We were in our own private bubble. Jeremy was rolling his eyes at our actions but was focused onsupporting Jamie who looked partailly shook up and was staring at Chloe with a curious awe.

Out the corner of my eye i saw Chloe yawning a small smile graced her face as Derek kissed the top of her head in an affectionate gesture.

I understood why Jeremy thought Derek was like Clay, Nick kept joking that Derek is Clays evil clone. It was funny because Nick hadnt even seen Derek with Chloe; the way his eyes soften when talking to her or even when anyone is talking about her. It's how Clay was with her and the kids his soft side hidden until it was needed.

"Run?" I asked Clay before walking to the woods as a car drove away and Jeremy led the teens into the house whilst asking them questions.

Clay followed me with a grin on his face, relaxing properly for the first time in a week.

* * *

The run had relaxed both me and Clay it also gave some alone time to release a certain tension between us.

I hadn't heard a car that meant that the teens where still here. Clay tensed slightly but not completly he understood that they weren't any threat. The siblings had been a semi-perment fixture of the house since they brought Chloe to the Pack. They had rented a room at the local motel and returned here early in the morning.

Derek had been allowed to stay because he was a werewolf and Clay was on his best behaviour. The two males where tolerable between each other, neither seeing small talk necassary and would sit in complete silence for hours. I knew because they had once, it was when Derek had been locked out Chloes room by Jeremy saying that she needed to rest and staring at her wasnt going to make her wake up quicker nor was it going to make his guilt going away. I found it funny including the part where Tori started calling Derek and Clay clones and kept it up for three days straight. Thinking about it she only stopped when Chloe woke up.

Clay went to grab me some food. After checking Kate and Logan were saftely tucked in their beds i headed to the study.

On entering i took note of where everyone was. Derek was asleep in the soft arm chair, he looked like an innocent child. Simon was sluched against the base of his brothers chair trying to stay awake. Tori was looking at Jeremy's paintings again.

Jeremy himself was in his chair with Jaime perched on the arm, looking at something.

"Whats that?" I asked before flopping down in the love seat.

"Our comic." Simon answered barely stiffled a yawn he smiled at my expression.

"The comic, its our story. Idiot boy had a stroke of genius to turn our life into a comic." Tori retorted still looking at the paintings.

"It was a good idea, it helped keep us busy when we had nothing else to do." Simon stated glaring slightly at Tori's back as she shrugged.

"Should you really be starting an argument? Derek hasnt slept properly in fi- no six days." Tori explained before sitting down in a vacant seat. Simon made to argue but closed his mouth, Tori smirked knowing she had won that round.

"Is he actually asleep?" I asked curious because if he was anything like Clay he wouldnt be able to sleep unless he knew those he cared about was safe.

"Dunno for sure. Give it a few minutes." Tori answered staring at the door expectantlty.

Clay entered first wielding a plate of food, he looked confused.

"Is something up with Blondie?" He asked before seating himself next to me.

"What you mean?" i questioned but when he was about to answer, Chloe herself entered the room.

"That is what i mean." He drawled looking at the short figure. i suddenly realised her eys were closed. Tori had a small smile on her face and Simon looked pleased for some reason.

"He is asleep alright." Tori whispered before tucking her feet in before the petit girl walked straight into them.

She had the attention of the whole room after she had entered. Her eyes were still closed but she made a bee line straight for Derek. Simon scrambled quickly at the way just slightly avoiding being trampled on.

"Dad's here." Tori stated getting up and stretching but not moving still watching Chloe who was now stood before Dereks sleeping form.

He moved his arms providing space for her. She climbed into his lap and curled into him. He enclosed his arms around her keeping her warm, they both had smiles on their faces as they slept on.

"How long have they been doing that?" Jeremy asked after the couple in question had settled.

"Since before Boston?" Simon asked.

"Before that. Boston was when they got caught doing it." she laughed at the memory.

"Oh yeah. Lauren almost blew up. She gave Chloe the lecture." Simon snickered before realising they hadnt actually answered my question.

"Six months after they got together. A year and just over a half now."

"What do you mean your Dads here how you know that?" Clay asked Tori whilst Jeremy was nodding at Simons responce.

"Perimeter spell." Tori said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? Nothing personal on your defense system its just second nature to me now." she elaborated seeing Clays frown. Simon got up, pulling Tori with him.

"Thank you for looking after them." Simon said before exiting the house Tori in tow. I watched them leave before returning to the sleeping couple.

"What are we doing?" Clay asked Jeremy after they had left.

It was then left to us to explain what we had decided to do.

**Sorry its so long winded. I know, I know its long and i think i kind of ruined certain parts by making it drag. **

**Tell me what you think. **

**Any critisism is welcome well i cant spell the word but you get my jist. **


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU! For your lovely comments they are appreciated and your advice is duly noted for future use.**

**Once again THANK YOU :) **

**Okay now i know your views i can incorporate that in the best i can; if it fits in with the story of course...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters, now to find a corner. :(**

**Our adventure continues... **

_Elena POV_

As i watched the couple sleep i couldnt prevent the small smile that i felt tug at my lips, they were just that adorable. I swear i even saw a tiny softening in Clay when he looked at them, shocking really but he really is a sap i think anyway.

The connections between Derek and Clay was weird in a funny way, they both disagreed and hated it that they agreed. i was pulled back to the present by Clay.

"What are we doing?" he asked to no one in particular but as normal Jeremy replied,

"I contacted Paige after you went on your little run. She is calling a meeting; but your not really going to like who they got to replace Cassandra as Vampire delegate." Jeremy explained, the last part was directed at Clay who had a server dislike for the Vampire because of the first impression. Personally anyone was better then Cassandra who had tried to stick her tongue down Clay's throat when i had been captured over eight years.

"Why?" Clay asked suspicious now, he wasnt like he actually liked many people; he still didnt give much regard to Paige but got along with Savannah fine.

"It's Zoey." i said gaging his reaction, he sighed and mumbled something about the council now going down hill when they let ditz's like that on it.

"She has her resources and she is still a Vampire unlike Cassandra and Aaron." Jamie remarked defending Zoey.

"Oh he knows. He'll behave, i promise." i stated "When is the meeting?"

I asked getting the conversion back on track before Clay could say anthing. He had a shorter temper becuase of the anxiety that the presence of Derek was coursing, not so much Chloe he didnt particulary view her as a threat. She was too nice.

"The meeting will be held tomorrow afternoon. Jeremy already informed Kit who i assume has told Lauren but from her performance earlier i doubt she will be attending." Jamie muttered looking at Chloe with sympathy.

Clay grumbled some acknowledgement on that fact whilst i remained confused.

"Wha-, why?" I asked looking at Clay.

"Blondie here is now a monster in the eyes of her aunt. Who delusionally believes that if she had ran two years ago they wouldnt of been caught and Blondie would be better off, because she wouldnt be a werewolf." Clay explained with a disgusted tone.

Jamie still had the sad look on her face, as if she could relate to the situation.

"It's not her fault." A quiet voice said, a sleepy eyed Chloe was looking around the room. She smiled slightly before shrugging, Clay wasnt going to drop it though.

"How does that work then, Blondie?" He asked she rolled her eyes at him.

"Again the names Chloe, unless you would like me to start calling you blondie so its even, then carry on." Her eyes held a teasing lilt and Clay scowled slightly at her.

"You still didnt answer the question." He stated. She laughed slightly before getting comfortable again, she checked to see if Derek was asleep a small frown overcame her face as she watched him.

"How would you react to discover someone you love is a powerful necromancer who will never live a normal life again?" she asked Clay still looking at Derek.

"Darling i'm a werewolf my life isnt normal." Clay scoffed though i was intreeged to where this conversation was going. I leant back in the sofa and observed.

"Thats not an answer its an excuse." She retorted, Clay looked slightly miffed at this.

"It's not an excuse its a fact. I've been a werewolf all my life what would i know of being normal." He state logically when she was slow in her reply he began to smirk before frowning when she finally looked at him with a smile.

"Exactly." she said looking expectantly at him waiting for his response. Clay was clearly confused at the turn, i was amused she was sharp and kept him on his toes. She sighed slightly at his expression though elaborated for him.

"You have been a werewolf all your life, that is your norm. You have lived knowing what you are and accepted that. My Aunt had a different experience with supernaturals which has made her cautious in general. She has been thrown in this world becuase she tried to protect me, only to realise that she cant do that anymore. So who can blame her when her normal has been tipped upside and everything she tried so hard to protect has ultimately gone. So why do you blame her because she is scared of something she cant properly comprehend?" She asked.

I had to admit she was right and we had no actual place to judge, she had a logical point that even Clay was having a hard time faltering but he wasnt used to loosing an argument to a teenager.

"So? We all have different experiences, it still doesnt excuse her behaviour." He muttered stubbornly, she just smiled at him.

"In your eyes maybe not. However, i dont think your opinion is the only one in this situation. It depends on the person you are." she replied sweetly still not backing down. They both where as stubborn as mules, if this continued we would be here all night.

"And what type of person am i?" Clay drawled, baiting now looking for a way to shoot her down.

"How am i meant to know that? I havent known you more than a day." she simply answered before adding. "Yet i can recognise when someone is stubborn and wont drop a topic for fear of loosing. So i'll bow to your superiority and let you have this argument otherwise i suspect we would be here until morning."

Clay didnt seem pleased at this, i was silently laughing at his face -he looked like a scolded child. Jamie was looking amused yet hid her smile behind her hand, even Jeremy was amused though you could only tell by the glint in his eye and a small quirk of his lips.

"How long has he slept since i was here?" Chloe asked quietly whilst observing Derek the worried little frown had returned. Clay was scowling slightly but soon turned his face neutral as i leaned against him.

"I'm not sure. I think he got less then eight hours in total." I said whilst trying to do the math in my head.

"In the space of five days." She asked sadly but not surprised.

"Well unless you count the hours he had today after you woke up then yes his had eight or so hours in the last five days." I answered when it was obvious no one else was going to. She nodded slightly at my response whilst muttering under her breath about him being moe stubborn than a mule.

"I'm curious." Jamie stated, continuing when Chloe raised her eyebrows. "How did you find out you where a necromancer?"

"Derek told me. Well basically he typed it into google and let me read about it. I thought they needed to up his meds but after certain things i had to admit i was a necromancer." Chloe said shivering slightly.

"So Derek told you what he was as soon as you understood what he was?" Jeremy asked curious now. Chloe smiled absently before shaking her head.

"No. He wouldn't tell me what he was. All i was told, was that he had enhanced senses like superman." Clay perked at this. Part of his problem was that Derek exposed us by telling Chloe what he was, he accepted that Simon and Kit knowing was unavoidable but couldn't accept him for exposing himself to a human. Although he did mellow a little when he discovered that she was a necromancer.

"So how exactly did you find out?" Clay asked before Jamie could, i smiled an apology at her but she just rolled her eyes, it was Clay after all. We where all interested in this story though for different reasons.

Clay needed so he could try and get into Derek's mind and understand what makes him act like he does and if he was a threat. Jamie was a romantic and liked to listen to these kind of tales. I was just interested because i could tell that it was a weird story. Jeremy of course wanted to know it for a similar reason to Clay but not to determind if he was a threat but trying to understand why he acts the way he does to try and gage how the experiments altered him.

"Mr Arrogant, the stubborn mule he is, "Chloe started, she smiled in triumph when Derek scowled at her.

"You know its hard for me to sleep if you're insulting me loud enough to wake the dead." he grumbled groggily, whilst stretching his arms careful not to over throw the blonde from the chair.

"It's also hard to sleep when your busy eavesdropping." she muttered whilst meeting his scowl with a duplicate of her own.

"How-" Derek began confusion on his face, obviously he thought he was better at faking sleep. Personally i thought he was still asleep but i was amused by listening to Clay get put in his place to watch for any anomilities in his breathing patterns.

"You shouldn't laugh if your trying to fake sleep, no matter how funny me giving up an argument is. You need sleep." Chloe explained enlightening her scowling mate. He shrugged indifferently but wisely chose not to touch the subject further.

"As i was saying, before i was rudely interupted." Chloe began scolded Derek but smiling at him all the same. "I wasn't told, because apparently you have to stumble upon some one mid-change before they decide to tell you that they can morph into an animal." She told the story with amusement whilst Derek remained mute and wore the mask of a scowl almost identical to Clay's.

"I would of told you. Eventually." He muttered whilst adjusting himself so Chloe could lay her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah of course and Tori is an Angel." She retorted snuggling closer, they seemed to fogert we where in the room.

"You stayed?" i asked, it wasnt the normal reaction to seeing a werewolf mid change. Most people ran away screaming, i probably would of been one of them but i wouldnt do the whole screaming thing. She looked vaguely puzzled before realising what i was on about.

"Yes. i couldnt leave him, not like that. I didn't." She said softly whilst staring into the intense green eyes that softened whenever they looked at the deep blue sea of her eyes.

Wait, he had started changing when he was 16! It was extremly rare well almost unheard of for people to start the change that early on. Everyone expect the googily eyed couple who where now whispering together seemed to realise this fact.

"It's not unheard of." i began trying to reassure some of my own dread.

"No but it's not what you would expect, especially from that brood." Clay muttered whilst Jeremy remained silent, Jamie looked tired as if reading my thoughts Jeremy got up bringing Jamie to her feet and bid us all goodnight.

We all said our replies and he led Jamie to bed. It was really getting late, i hadnt noticed the time it had been a heptic day.

Chloe started to get up much to the dislike of a grumpy Derek who had almost fallen alseep in the silence that had fallen since Jeremy had left the room with Jamie. She looked worriedly at him whilst he still had his eyes closed, she gave a half smile when he met her eyes before rolling his green orbs.

Glaring she left the room much to the confusion of Derek but the amusement of Clay he was chortling to himself.

"Nick left then." I asked as i hadnt seen him all afternoon,which made me wonder where Clay got to earlier. He nodded before a scowl stretched across his face, he shook his head at my expression before wiping his face of the emotion and becoming the neutral mask.

Derek was still in the room looking at the door like a child that had his christmas presents destroyed. His face was amusing Clay though a stranger couldnt tell because of his mask but you could see the glint in his eye similar to Jeremy when he must show the mask of a leader; Clay did this to protect himself from outsiders.

Childish really that grown men acted like this, i shook my head at them before strecthing using Clay as a feet rest i grabbed my book from the side table, not before noticing that Chloe was standing in the doorway.

"You coming or the chair more comfortabe then a bed?" she asked but hadnt even finished the sentence before Derek was beside her, smacking him lightly on the chest she muttered 'manners'. At the obvious confusion on his face she gestured to us, he shrugged still not seeing the need - just like Clay.

"Sorry still trying to teach him manners, Good night." She said to the room, grining at his scowl like it was the most amusing thing in the world.

"Know what you mean, Night." i called as they left going to my old room, the one that Derek was meant to of used whilst we waited for Chloe to regain consciousness.

"You." I said getting the attention of Clay who gave me the feigned innocent look that didnt wash.

"Don't even try it. What did you do?" I asked. He frowned at me slightly trying to look hurt at my accusation but failing.

"Why do you always assume i did something." He drawled but relented after i just sat and stared at him.

"I didnt do anything, to say. I was just curious."

Curious, well that was always a good thing to be, yeah right. Curiosity killed the cat, as the saying goes.

"About?" i encouraged seeing as he had stopped speaking.

"How they would adapt in their wolf forms. I didnt do anything, stayed downwind most the time then the damn wind changes so i gotta move, i thought i was fine i didnt know i had been seen." I groaned, great just what we needed.

" These kids need someone they can trust not someone that they think will kill them the instant they turn there back." i chided.

"I wasn't going to kill them. Anyway only Blondie saw me, the mutt was dead to the world." Clay muttered in defence. This just irked my nerves.

"Because that makes it so much better." i said dripping with sarcasm, he rolled his eyes at me.

"Listen darling, there isn't any need to worry i didnt do anything." Clay restated, i wasnt sure if i believed him or not. Then his words registered fully.

"Chloe saw you?" i asked surprised the blonde didnt seem that wary of him, now i was interested in how she reacted. "What she do?"

Clay smirked knowingly at my sudden interest in the topic, i just waited patiently for him to be done with his gloat.

"Well at first she was surprised to see me, i kept advancing i was tryng to find where the mutt had gone turns out Chloe was hiding him from me," he chuckled at the thought, "She got all defensive when i tried getting closer and she started growling."

I was surprised a mutt (non pack wolf) growled at Clay and they didnt come to blows.

"Your going soft." i teased him evening trying ot take his temperature with the back of my hand but was swatted away.

"No i'm not but Jeremy said i wasnt to cause any unjustified harm to them whilst we still considered them our guests." Clay answered "It's odd."

"What is?"

"Well she kept hiding him from me like blocking my way to him by placing herself infront of me. Like i would actually try to hurt him after Jeremy had told me not to." He replied whilst i was confused about what was odd about that, it was common knowledge that Clay was the big bad wolf he had designed it that way; so of course she was going to be wary i would be worried if she wasnt. Also even i doubt that Clay wouldnt hurt Derek if they clashed in wolf form.

"Are you surprised, really? I mean you show up in the forest in her mind you could be trying to hurt them." I offered as a logical explaination.

"No, not her. She wasn't worried for herself, just him." He explained. Him, Derek. She was worried not for her own safety but for Derek, she really was stranger then the witch says.

"See even your confused." He drawled slightly reassured that it wasnt just him that couldnt see it. We sat there in silence, i was trying to find a reason for her actions other then she was protective which was true but most people care about themselves especially above a werewolf. We are the dark secret, the monsters in the supernatural world. So a necromancer shouldnt give a damn if one of us was going to be hurt. Also it made no sense that she made the transition so eaily, i know i didnt.

Maybe it was my fault, i didnt want to accept it so i made it difficult and last longer then necassary. However, it could of just been me after all. Also i had to factor in the that she knew what was going to happen.

"I wondered that too. They protect each other with complete disregard for their own safety." Jeremy commented whilst walking into the room holding a few plates of food, mostly cheeses, hams and cold cuts- things that didnt require that much preperation. Jeremy was many things but a chef he wasnt.

"Your not going to start saying some sap. About them doing that because they love each other." Clay groaned at the thought obviously displeased about the turn in the conversation. Jeremy simply smiled and waited patiently for him to start to listen to his reasonings.

"Not because of love, to say. I havent seen a bond that strong between such a young couple especially when one is a werewolf." he elaborated whilst still giving us chance to comment and we did, of course.

"I know, all mutts his age dont attach themselves to anything. He is the only one that hasnt tried humping my leg the instant he smelt me." i expanding adding more evidence to the oddities of the situation.

"You sound insulted darling." Clay drawled smiling at me, i chose to ignore him and focus on Jeremy who was nodding in thought his hands clasped together supporting his chin.

"I've thought about that. it could be because he was already attached to Chloe. I believe they are mates." Jeremy concluded, i had thought as much as myself but had disgarded the thought after taking their ages into consideration.

"How? Most werewolves dont take mates, we dont mix well with humans. His too young to make that decision." i was rambling i realised but i couldnt comprehend.

"True darling, but just think." Clay was understanding this better then me now was going to try and get me to explain but my brain was to busy thinking that what i was saying was utter bullshit. Anyone that had seen them together for more then five minutes knew that they belonged together. The problem was the fact that they had settled on being mates so early, no one else ever for either of them.

"You know yourself that Blondie isnt a normal human beside the fact that she is a supernatural she cared for him through his changes. Hell, even you dont like people being near you when your changing. Their bond is strong enough to stop her being repulsed by the Change." Clay reasoned though i wasnt sure who he was trying to convince now.

Jeremy was now getting up, picking up the glass of water he had placed on the table and left the room.

"I know. I guess we should go to bed." i said around a yawn whilst Clay lead me to our room.

* * *

Silently i trudge towards th ekitchen to answer my stomachs demands. On entering i saw i smiling Chloe infront of the cooker making delicious food which made my mouth water.

"Hungry?" She asked without turning around, she really had taken all this into her stride. I wasnt sure how to respond; i was quite capable of making my own breakfast although it was nice not to have to cook.

"Food already on the table, if you are." She turned then smiling at me whilst depositing more food on the plate decorating the table. I was about to ask her why, why she made did this, obviously she was a nice person but seriously she treated us like human beings which was rare within the supernatural society. I hadn't realised i had just spoken out loud before she shrugged.

"You are, everyone has to have label something evil. It just sucks that you got that label. The food was a softening to Derek as well as something for everyone." She replied shyly as is suddenly self concious.

"Derek and us?" I asked confused how we fit into this.

"Yeah, well Derek is going to be grumpy when he wakes ups and he finds himself alone. Food. It makes him forget briefly. I was just thinking i can do something nice for you and Clay too. I mean, you helped us out. I'm sure Derek hasnt said thank you, i wanted to show i was greatful. Also i was hoping Clay would be distracted by the food as well so; they are both preoccupied filling their stomachs to feel awkward and do that stare down thing they've been doing." I didnt really have an answer to that. it wasnt what i was expecting. She was just so perceptive and observant too if she had noticed the tension between the two males especially as we had tried to keep them as seperate as possible. i merely nodded at her when i didnt know what words to use and started to eat. She frowned slightly listening to something i couldnt here, she looked like Jamie did when she was trying to be polite and ignore a ghost but Chloe hadnt had Jamie's amount of practise.

"Ghost?" I asked after swalling a pancake whole, they where so good. She gave a sad smile before nodding slightly she assured me that he had gone now. Then started cooking to replace the food i had already eaten. It wasnt long until the smell of food woke Clay, by that time Derek was already seated trying to persuade Chloe to join him.

"What you making blondie?" he drawled whilst touching my shoulder as he passed. We weren't big on PDA's, well actually it was me that didnt like them and Clay repescted that. I rolled my eyes at him slightly, he knew how to get on people's nerves and he was starting early as well.

"Well, Macho you have eyes dont you?" Chloe asked before finally seating beside Derek and stealing some of his pancake earning a mock glower but he couldnt help but smile at her. I tried to hide my chuckle at her retort but failed miserably.

"Jeremy taken Kate and Logan already?" he asked after piling his own plate and taking his seat. I signalled to wait whilst i finished chewing.

"Yeah, he had to drop Jamie off at a gig. So he dropped them off at Nick's on the way." i explained before loading up on pancake goodness again, man she could cook.

Everyone was enjoying there meal in silence, savouring Chloe's cooking. Derek cleared away the plates when we where done, rinsing them before putting them in the dish washer. They were so polite and tidy, it was something we werent accustomed to in guests.

"So who is on the... C-Council?" Chloe asked curiously after everything had been cleaned whilst me and Clay sat watching from the table, i did offer to help but she declined.

'There is a delegate for each, supernatural.. err race i suppose. Each is meant to be able to provide guidance and help find answers. Jamie represents Necormancers, Jeremy does Werewolves, obviously at the moment. Paige is it for Witches, i dont suppose Savannah is actually on it. Adam is, he does demonology. Who else..." i was thinking about who i had missed.

"Zoey." Clay muttered with disdained, if he was just talking about her that way i wonder how he was going to act when he actually saw her. I sighed at him shaking my head.

"Yeah, Zoey. She has been recently appointed Vampire delegate. thats it i believe." i answered, noticing how Derek had begun to really scowl when i mentioned the word Vampie.

"Something wrong with Vampires?" I asked, wanting to know what had sparked this reaction.

"Just bad experience with one thats all." he grumbled whilst glaring at Chloe when she started giggling. She tried to keep a sombre face.

"I'm sure there's more then one vampire named Zoey." the blonde spoke to Derek obviously understanding his dilike.

"And you know from all the poll taking on Vampires names right?" he teased her relaxing slightly since the mention of Zoey. After sharing a look with Clay i decided to drop the topic, unsure i wanted to know the tale.

The joking between the young couple drew to a stop when they heard the car work it's way up through the drive. The rattling of the engine was accompined by another engine though this one sounded healthier.

"I can't believe them." Derek barked suddenly angered whilst Chloe tried her best not to laugh.

"bet you Tori's driving." she challenged Derek his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Dad wouldn't let her anywhere near my car. Bet its Simon." there little wager was amusing in a way. We followed them to the front of the house. We hadnt had this many visiters in a while Clay looked slightly annoyed but placed on his mask and resigned himself to leaning against the doorframe. A black car skidded to a stop before the rattling one caught up the driver had exited the vechile and was making a show of checking the time.

The dark haired witch was smirking as her brother got out the old blue banger that looked ready to fall apart.

"Why are you touching my car?" he asked her in a demanding voice whilst Tori and Chloe shared a look, both rolling their eyes at his behaviour, after all it was just a car.

"Well sissy here wouldnt touch it becuase he was too scared of damaging it and in turn feeling the wrath of you. So i volunteered." She smirked at him before waltzing over to the other car before throwing the keys. Chloe was quicker to catch them when he went to grab them she shook her head.

"Don't think so, i won. So I get to drive. Suck it up." she swung the keys from the keyring daring Derek to object he just scowled at Tori like it was all her fault.

"Come on, we are going to be late. Are you ready or not?" The witch asked, to be honest i didnt know the answer other then it was going to be another long day.

"Go on Tori, were right behind you." Chloe called as the witch and sorceror got back into the blue vechile and left.

"Are we sharing or you got your own?" It took me a moment to realise the question was directed at us, Clay had disappeared but re entered in the car leaning over to open the door for me.

"Think that answers that, then." she said whilst smiling before seating herself. "See you there."

**Okay Dudes, i shall be introducing properly the other characters now... **

**I have an idea on what i want to happen next. However not sure how to exicute it so i'm giving you this little Chapter in hopes in will tide you until i vigur out the quirks. **

**If you got any ideas dont be afraid to show. Input is always welcomed.**

**Dont forget the little box is your friend not food. :) **


	12. Council Meeting Part 1

**Thanks for all the positive feedback.**

**Apologies for the wait in this one, but I wasn't sure how to do what I wanted. So it might not be the best chapter I've done.**

**Disclaimer: I do sadly do not own these characters...**

**Together we read...**

_Derek POV_

Chloe got in the car and I started driving down the long driveway, that I hate car rides isn't really true. I just don't like being cramped in tight spaces. However the fact that Chloe was there kept my mind busy, she was being uncharacteristicly quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked her confused at the change in her demeanor.

"No-" she didn't even finish her lie before I sent her a glare whilst I waited for the lights to change, we were following the pack members because they knew the address. She shrugged before sighing but suddenly smiled at me when she remember something.

"I won the bet. So I was meant to drive!" She explained mock glaring at me earning the smile that she wanted but it didn't change my thought track.

"Chloe stop changing the subject." I stated watching her out of the corner of my eye before I made the car take the next left mirroring the car infronts actions.

"What? What if they freak out like Margaret or think we are lying like Russel?" She asked softly staring down at her hands. I was stuck. I didn't even think that Chloe would be worrying about this. I thought she would be more annoyed,hate me.

Chloe always surprises me. She didn't disappoint. I was prepared to let her rant and rage at me for being the reason she was turned, instead she managed to pull me out my pit. She really was an angel. Her beautiful face was scrunched in worry,downcast as she tried to hide her face from me. Carefully keeping an eye on the road I gently lifted her chin cupping her cheek rubbing my thumb against her soft cheek. I smiled when she leaned Into my hand.

"They will believe the Pack already know everything and they haven't freaked out." I explained. She nodded her agreement before releasing my hand so I could change gears.

"I love you. " I declared smiling at her sweet grin that brought back the light back into her eyes. She blushed under my stare and I couldn't help but chuckle when she shyly returned my words.

As we pulled into a car park of a building that looked suspiciously like a rentable hall, not a place you envision a group of supernaturals to meet.

I raised my eyebrows at Chloe before getting out the car, she barley stiffled a laugh then followed me out. She was still hesitant, cautious in a way that I thought she had out grew.

"Quickly, they haven't spotted us yet. We can make a run for it." I joked leaning into her whilst claiming her hand. The Pack gave me a wary glance as if I was serious I just ignored them.

Chloe giggled at me, eyes sparkling with humour, "oh yeah I'm sure we can just drive away and no one will ever notice." She snorted before playfully bumping my side.

"Exactly, if we are in agreement then on three." I smiled at her laugh it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Can't promise that Tori wouldn't hunt us down though." I added, whilst pulling her into my side, I stared into the sea of blue that looked into my soul.

She shook her head slightly before reigning in her giggling. "We can't have that. Imagine what she would do if she found us" she whispered in mock fear.

I ducked my head craning to reach the soft lips that held an adorable smile. It was an innocent kiss,short and sweet. Over before Tori could get her jibe in that would be bound to make Chloe blush. Plus I had to be aware of Clay and Elenas presence, deal with the situation properly and get my alone time with Chloe when we where actually alone.

However, her smile told me her thoughts were no longer sad and her happy optimistic personality was back. I didn't want to let her go yet, we were just staring into each others eyes.

"Come on love birds,there is time for all the mushy stuff later. When I'm not around hopefully!" Tori hollered causing me to laugh at the frustrated growl that escaped Chloe whilst she took a step back but didnt return my hand. A light pink blush spread across hercheeks, making her look more beautiful.

Clay seemed no more relaxed then me. He eyed us slowly evaluating something,after making up his mind he whispered a few words to Elena who smiled then started to lead the way into the brick building.

He waited for all of us to go infront of him, even declining Chloes polite offer to go ahead.

"No can do blondie, dont want anyone getting lost do we?" He replied a curt smile on his face that looked more like bared teeth.

"Sure macho man. I shouldn't leave Tori unmonitored for long not if we want this people to listen before trying to kill us." Chloe muttered before racing to catch up with Tori before she entered the room that everyone else had disappeared through.

I chuckled lightly, then scowled when I noticed she just left me alone with Clay,great. He didn't look too pleased by it either. He looked on edge, simple body language told me more then whatever he could of said. With Chloe he was more relaxed like with Elena or Jeremy but when it come to other male werewolves he was tense . Not so much with the few Pack members I have seen but with me he was contionously alert as if waiting for a fight.

Obviously he didn't see Chloe as a threat, he was unestimating her something I used to do. I couldn't help scowl until I could hear and see her, so many times I have actually had her taken from me. She was rubbing her temple slightly like she had a headache, I was next to her in a few steps still ignoring the people seated on chairs.

"What's wrong?" I asked blocking her from sight. She was fine just a second ago, nothing could of happened. I saw no signs of fever so she coulsnt be changing, my worry increased when it took her a minute to reply.

"Headache," she muttered before giving me a weak smile then side stepped me whilst I just scowled at her knowing there was more. I remained quiet though surveying the room for the problem whilst inhaling through my nose for the source as well.

I stopped when I spotted a familiar face amongst the seated, Zoey. The Vampire sat staring at us smiling a wide grin as she recognized us.

"Chloe! Derek!" She squealed causing me to wince hoping she had forgotten, Tori took one look at my expression then mouthed something to Chloe then they both started laughing at me. Everyone else had stopped their conversation at Zoeys outburst and wore identical confused expressions at the laughter from Chloe and Tori. Simon however seemed to gather what had happened, he was there too so he should. I growled slightly when he said " good to see you again Zoey" then keeled over in laughter at the end making the sentence high pitch before he lost his composure.

"Anyone else confused ?" A tall black haired girl asked, she dressed similar to Tori which made me guess her personality before she had spoken more then ten words.

"You guys know Zoey?" The man sitting beside her asked. He looked like a sterotypical surfer blonde hair tanned and a permenant easy going smile.

"Yeah we've met" I grumbled, which set Chloe into another fit of hysterics just after she had manged to get control.

"Not going to share the tale?" The girl asked smirking at me.

"No." Was my reply, I was starting to get fed up already.I was in a room with strangers a pair if werewolves a ditz vampire that I had no wish In seeing again. Add to that the fact Simon and Tori were pratically crying over the past incident. As well as the fact I was hungry was not adding to my good mood.

Chloe sobered up first giving me puppy dog eyes that I just couldn't scowl at no matter how hard I tried. I tried settling for a glare but she was pouting, pouting. She knew I thought it was adorable when she pouted, it was so hard to stay mad at her but this time I would eventually I settled for leaning against a wall as far from Zoey as possible.

Keeping my face neutral I waited calmly as tweedledee and tweedledum finally settled. Even Dad had a slight smile on his face, I suppose today coukdnt get any more embarrassing.

"Okay, I think introducions are in order. I'm Paige Winterbourne the witch delegate." The short lady said. she was about to continue to Introduce the other people when the black haired women spoke up first.

"I'm Savannah, that's Adam, You apparently know Zoey. Elena too and Jaime is not here yet." She finished whilst pointing to where the people were seated. By the time she had finished speaking Elena had got chairs for herself and Clay, Dad had retrieved three and was politely waiting for Simon and Tori to sit down.

Chloe looked at the chairs then at me, I shrugged she could sit down if she wanted. As I waited for her to make up her mind, hoping she would stand by me I watched dad try to introduce us before Tori cut in.

"I'm Christopher Bae, but please call me Kit." He began before Tori interupted.

"Okay let's keep it short and sweet. That's Simom, Derek is the doom and gloom at the back whilst the blonde ray of sunshine is Chloe." She leant back into her chair looking smug.

"Genius you forgot to introduce yourself." Simon stated.

"I didnt forget Sherlock I was simply saving the best for last. Tori." She said

"I think you've finally cracked, my name is Simon not Sherlock. Well done on getting the first letter correct." He mocked I frowned not liking the were this is going. Hopefully someone would interject before the verbal abuse turned physical.

"Guys." Chloe spoke speaking before Tori could. Thankfully they stopped speaking.

"How you been Zoey?" Chloe asked with a sly look at me before turning her attention back on the Vampire.

"Been ok really. Got this new gig, so I get out more get to see more of the world and all that." She replied with a large smile of her own before tilting her head "how's the head axhe this time?"

Most of the council seemed quite content in listening to this exchange even if they didn't understand the topic.

"Headache?" Savan

nah called from her seat curiosty obvious.

"Yeah, Chloe gets an undead vibe when near corpses." Tori commented which didnt really explain aything.

"Tori," Dad tried reigning her in to no avail. She simple shrugged her shoulders like she had done nothing wrong.

"Thanks Tori, that being said I get a head ache of sorts when I'm near..." Chloe seemed to fumble for a word.

"Dead objects or Vampires." I finished coursing people to stare at me. I ignored them my eyes on Chloe who seemed to be listening to something.

"So you can tell if someone is a Vampire?" Paige asked to which Chloe shrugged whilst adding that she hadn't enough Vampires to say so. I belive one was enough.

"Have we ever had a necromancer that could do that?" Savannah asked to no one impericular but the answer wasn't favourable especially as their necromancer was on the way to the meeting.

* * *

The arrival of Jaime and Jeremy was not five minutes after the question. After enquiring about said question Chloe with the help of Simon continued our story from where they had been.

"Simon knows more about that." Chloe answered quickly deflecting the duty to Simon whilst coming to stand by me. Jaime peered at Chloe curiously but she was looking a few feet beside her. Ghost? I mouthed when I caught her eye she nodded slightly the action caught the eye of Jeremy.

"Chloe" I mumbled pulling her infront of me when everyones attention was on Tori and Simon who where describing something with emotive had gestures. I asked what was wrong I could see her eyes twittling between me and someone standing behind me.

"Don't try lying. Who is it?" She obviously recognized the person otherwise she wouldn't be as nerved by any words.

"Brady"

When she said his name Simon stopped his story as did Tori who had to glench and unclench her fist to stay calm. I couldn't help the glower that crept over my face.

"No." I growled she glared at me.

"You dont know for sure." I arched my eye brow at that whilst Tori snorted. Simon had tried to continue but it was apparent that something was hsppening.

"Don't you remember last time?" Tori asked continuing without waiting for an answer. "It was utter shit. Brady xomes spots lies you go rushing to help and there is nothing wrong aside she lonely. "

Chloe tried to argue but Clay asked what was going on.

"Brady is a ghost who is present. He told Chloe that Rae needs her. " Jaime answered after a moment of silence.

"Yeah because Rachelle so deserves that." Tori muttered whilst we agreed with her but Chloe was too loyal.

"What if its true? You think its fine just becuase she did things she regrets in the pass that we sould condem her ?" Chloe' voice held a quiet tone which is normally more scary then when she is shouting. If she is shouting then she is venting her anger but when she was spoke in such a way it felt like a whip. We all came accustomed to her loud anger but her cold withdrawl worried me more then any amount of argments. It usually meant she was planning to do something reckless.

"Who is Rae or Rachelle whatever and what is happening?" Elena asked whilst Tori tried to find asuitable argument.

"Rae is a half demon that was at Lyle house with us. She made bad choices and remained with them whilst me and Tori found the boys. When I was handed over again she had gone. Aunt Lauren believed that Jacinda had broken in and rescued her daughter. The truth? Rae found out the truth about her mom and has spent the last year trying to find her." Chloe replied daring any of us to contradict her, Tori settled for glaring at the floor. Everyone digested th news, it was Clay to notice that Chloe hadn't answered all of the question.

"So what is happening?" Clay drawled, glancing between our group like we actually knew, well we knew what was supposedly happening like many times before. It was Simon that picked up the explaination whilst Chloe asked Tori for her phone.

"Brady is also someine from lyle house, he formed an attachment to Rae and goes to see her to keep an eye on her. If he believes that she is too lonely or sad then he pops up to Chlo, spouting crap about her being under attack."

Whilst Simon was explaining Tori silently handed Chlo her new phone that she had programmed so it couldn't be tracked. Walking slightly apart from the group typing numbers onto the screen.

I knewshe was calling Rae, which would not really help our situation. Even if it was the recent number she was hardly going to answer the phone if the ID said Tori, they werent really on the best terms.

"Pick up Rae." Chloe silently chanted into the device like she could force her to answer. I heard it ring off, great Chloe was agitated which wasnt good considering her new condition and ethe added fact that the werewolf genes might course her loose her control on her necromancer powers.

Her jaw was set meaninf she was not going to be persauded out of her decision. Still, I tried. We conversed without using eyes me pleading ro begin with. Working my best whipped puppy which always made her cave, she didn't even blink, shit. I nodded slowly, the door had been spell locked on the entry of Jeremy and Jamie.

Retrieving my phone frokm my pocket I texted Tori to unlock it. After reading her phone she signalled she would nod when it was done. Paige head snapped up just a few moments after Tori nodded, I only caught the exchange as I pratcially pushed Chloe through the door. I heard a thump as someone tried to follow smirking when I figured that Tori had probably re locked the door.

What i hadnt been planing on though was the two blonde figures infront of my car.


End file.
